


I Just Want You.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the very simple prompt: Erica and Franky sex. GO! </p>
<p>So I wrote more than one for this, so I'm just going to make this a disconnected few chapters of Franky/Erica sex (makes it easier for when other people post fanfic so I don't take over the whole page!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you want?” Franky growled, pushing a knee between Erica’s legs.  
Erica gasped and clutched at Franky’s waist, “You,” she managed to say.  
Franky smiled at the acknowledgement, “Mm, I knew it. And what do you want from me?”  
Erica faltered and just stared at Franky, unable to verbalise what it was she wanted.  
“Tell me,” Franky demanded.  
“I-I don’t know,” Erica said, looking down.  
Franky sighed, “Bullshit you don’t.”  
“Franky, I don’t…I can’t… It’s embarrassing,” she admitted, still not making eye contact with the prisoner.  
Franky liked the sound of that, “Oh yeah? Not something your fiancée can give you then?” She drawled out, slight smile playing on her lips.  
Erica shook her head, “No,” she whispered.  
“Why not?” Franky asked, enjoying being the centre of the governor’s attention and curious to her desires, “Why not?” she repeated when Erica didn’t answer.  
“Because he’s fucking boring,” Erica burst out.  
  
Franky grinned, “Why doesn’t that surprise me? You don’t want boring, do you governor?”  
The governor shook her head.  
“So back to my question, what do you want from me?”  
Erica still couldn’t speak it, truth be told she still felt like it was wrong, dirty, unconventional.  
“Erica,” Franky sighed, “Tell me. You know I won’t judge you, right? Hey,” Franky softened her voice, “I won’t judge you, I promise. Will it help you if I tell you what I like?”  
Erica looked up at Franky and bit her lip, nodding silently.  
Franky chuckled gently, “Okay,” she nodded, “Fine, I’ll go first. I like lots of things, I like sex, I like handcuff’s, actually I miss handcuff’s in here, would you believe I fucked a cop once? I like being in control but I kind of like being dominated sometimes too. I like dirty talk, I like it rough…sometimes. I just like…feeling good,” Franky said, looking at the governor; obviously excited and embarrassed at the same time, “Mostly, I like you,” she finished quietly.  
Erica forced herself not to look away from Franky’s mesmerising gaze, “I like you too,” she whispered.  
Franky smiled, “You’re so trapped in this…conventional little bubble, Erica, and that’s fine if it’s enough for you… but it’s not,” she licked her lips unconsciously, “It’s obvious…you want something more.”  
Erica hesitated before nodding, “I want…,” she trailed off, placing her hand on Franky’s cheek, the touch enough to build her arousal, “I want you to…”  
Franky cocked her head, “To what? I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do so you have to tell me,” she pressed.  
Erica grabbed Franky’s hand and played with her fingers, looking Franky in the eye.  
“Say it, Erica,” Franky’s voice was layered with authority.  
“I want…you inside me,” she said. She couldn’t believe she’d said it and looked at the ground but Franky lifted her chin.  
“Your wish is my command,” Franky smiled, slipping her hand out of Erica’s grasp.  
  
“Franky?” Erica had to take her chance now, who knew when the opportunity would arise again?  
“Mm?” Franky replied.  
“I like being dominated too,” she whispered.  
Franky grinned; the truth was Erica telling her what she liked was the biggest turn on of all, “I’ll keep that in mind.”  
Erica was a bundle of nerves and Franky didn’t want to push her too hard and scare off, while still wanting to fulfil the governor’s hidden desires. She pushed Erica back against the wall, hard and tore her blouse off in record speed, leaving it on the floor.  
“God, I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” she whispered before attacking Erica’s neck hungrily; it was true she’d waited for this a long time, sometimes thinking it would never happen and the feeling between her own legs was building. She pulled Erica away from the wall and the two of them fell a little messily into Franky’s bed. Franky pulled Erica’s bra off, throwing it on the floor carelessly. She felt Erica’s hand lift her top up but took Erica’s hands and leaned in to her ear.  
“Manners, governor,” she whispered.  
Erica couldn’t hold a moan back before replying, “Please.”  
“Well, that’ll get you a glass of milk but I like to think I’m worth more than that,” Franky laughed, enjoying playing with the governor’s wants.  
“Franky…,” Erica mumbled, “please may I take your top off?”  
Franky pretended to think about it, “Hmm, I don’t know. Will you be a good little girl if I let you? Do what I tell you to do?”  
Erica bit her lip shyly but nodded.  
“Words, Erica,” Franky demanded.  
“I’ll do what you say, I promise,” Erica could hardly contain herself, shifting her legs under Franky’s body.  
  
Franky removed her singlet in a flash and delighted in Erica’s staring eyes, moving from her arms, to her shoulders, over her bra and toned stomach, looking ready to lurch forward on attack but awaiting Franky’s orders.  
Franky laughed, “How about you get this silly bra off me then?”  
Erica acted in an instant and threw the bra to the other side of the room, looking up at Franky the whole time. With those eyes. Tell me what to do, they begged.  
“Like this,” Franky whispered and lent her head into Erica’s chest, biting her nipples gently and then harder until Erica let a little yelp out and Franky stopped, kissing her on the lips instead.  
Erica held Franky’s left breast in her hand as she sucked on it and bit it gently, cautiously, she caressed the breast as she started to graze her teeth on the nipple before biting harder and smiling as Franky groaned.  
“Good girl,” Franky said as she pulled Erica’s face to her own and placed another kiss on her lips, “Tell me something, Erica.”  
Erica nodded, right now she would tell Franky anything.  
“Are you wet?” Franky whispered, her fingers suddenly playing with Erica’s pants button.  
Erica nodded again, “Yeah,” she breathed out.  
“Mm, good,” Franky said, but took her hand away from the governor’s pants. Instead, she braced herself on the frame of the bed and rolled her hips closer to Erica’s. She was all for pleasing Erica but god, she was feeling it herself now and she just wanted to… Erica’s hips thrust forward as Franky’s rolled over her, she gasped and again, clutched at Franky pulling her as close as she could.  
“Okay, okay, I get it,” Franky chuckled and undid the governor’s pants, pulling them past her feet and discarding them onto the floor. Now Erica lay under her, in only her underwear and she looked fucking beautiful.  
“You’re beautiful,” Franky couldn’t help but soften as her voice as she spoke.  
Erica didn’t seem to mind though, placing a hand back on Franky’s face, “So are you,” she whispered, her hips still telling her to thrust themselves forward, “What do you want me to do?”  
Franky closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, “Shh, just let me take care of you.”  
  
The prisoner kissed Erica on the lips before moving down her neck, and over her stomach and god, she could have gone slower but she really couldn’t. She slipped her hand into Erica’s underwear, hearing the governor take a sharp intake of breath and as she felt her way through Erica’s wetness she moved her face back up to Erica’s, looking her in the eye as she found her way inside and fucked her, surprisingly slowly. Erica arched her head back and closed her eyes.  
“No, look at me Erica,” Franky whispered, the authority having left her voice now.  
Erica swallowed and forced herself to look at Franky as she felt her arousal build and her climax approach.  
“How’s that?” Franky asked, actually nervous about sex for the first time in years.  
Erica nodded, “Mm,” she forced herself not to close her eyes, “perfect.”  
“You’re so wet,” Franky smiled, “I’m going to go harder now, okay?”  
“Okay,” Erica whispered.  
Franky rested her head on Erica’s shoulder and moved her whole body as she began to pump her fingers harder and faster until she felt Erica’s nails break the skin on her back as she gasped, groaned and then relaxed. Franky put her fingers to her mouth and smelt them, before licking them clean and wiping them on her pants. She looked down at Erica under her, she looked…  
“Satisfied?” Franky asked, biting her lip.  
Erica pulled Franky down beside her, “Yes. Thank you,” she whispered, “you know what else I like?”  
Franky smiled, “No, what?”  
“I like being held after…sex,” she mumbled, burying her head in Franky’s shoulder as she felt the prisoner’s arms wrap around her tightly.


	2. A Place to Call Home

Erica was on the phone as Franky began to look around. She’d always pictured the governor in a nice place and nice it was indeed. Franky had never been in a house so big, and just for one person too. She was used to dingy little apartments where she’d crash on the couch or the floor but Erica’s place had a spare room, a study, two bathrooms (why the hell did one person need two bathroom’s anyway?), a master bedroom, a balcony. Franky loved balconies, she lit up a cigarette as she looked at the view of the city. Erica’s house was so clean too, it looked like a fucking commercial or something save a few documents scattered over the coffee table in front of the excessively sized television.   
Franky lay on the bed, sighing. Well, that was more comfortable than a prison bed for sure. She could definitely get used to this. She stood up and wandered into the ensuite. Again, it was so clean; Franky chuckled as she envisioned the two of them arguing about the mess Franky would cause, she wasn’t the tidiest of people. She sat on Erica’s side of the bed looking at her bedside table; work, god did Erica ever stop working? And…ugh, divorce papers, unsigned. Franky didn’t like that and opened the drawer to hide them from sight, they didn’t need to talk about that on her first night out. But opening Erica’s underwear drawer wasn’t that simple, Franky bit her lip down at a pair of red undies and bra, slightly lacy but not sickeningly so. It must have been one of the few pairs she hadn’t seen Erica in, but damn they looked cute. Franky pulled them out and lay them on the bed, but there was something else under the socks and undies in Erica’s drawer. The newly released prisoner’s curiosity got the best of her and she pulled out a couple of books, laughing to herself; all of them containing erotic stories and no men in sight in any of the titles. She’d started now, she may as well keep digging finding a pair of handcuffs and…what she found next made her glad she did; a bullet vibrator.

“Did you seriously just smell that?” Erica was in the doorway, arms crossed.  
Franky’s eyes glinted with arousal as she shrugged, “Well you were on the phone for ages, Erica. I got bored.”  
“So you decided to go through all my stuff?” Erica waved a hand at the emptied drawer on the bed.  
“Well…yeah,” Franky said, “sorry,” she would hate if someone went through all her personal belongings, “I didn’t mean to…”  
Erica laughed, “It’s fine. Find anything interesting?” she asked with raised eyebrows, a smile playing on her lips.  
“Well, you’re an intellectual – you like reading your porn, not watching it, you have very sexy underwear that you’re definitely going to parade for me later and apparently, even though I just got out of prison you want to lock me back up,” Franky swung the handcuffs from a single finger.  
Erica blushed, “Who says I don’t want you to lock me up?”  
Franky bit her lip, “Really? Is that right?” she moved closer to Erica, swinging her around and laying her on the bed, sweeping the contents of her drawer off the bed and staring at Erica as she handcuffed the governor to the bed, “you have the right to be as loud as you want,” she mumbled, laughing.  
Erica smiled shyly; god she’d been with Franky several times in prison yet she still got so shy, sometimes Franky thought she did it on purpose just to turn her on, but maybe Erica was still learning. That was fine, Franky liked teaching her. And she’d slipped that little bullet into her pocket and pulled it out now, without Erica seeing. She turned it on and slipped her hand into Erica’s underwear.  
“Oh,” Erica said in surprise, “you…”  
Franky laughed out loud, “Hey, we didn’t exactly have access to these in prisons, I missed playing with toys,” she admitted as she traced the vibrator up and down Erica’s thigh before moving it higher. Erica’s breathing was already laboured as Franky began to slide the bullet around every centimetre of Erica as she quickly got wet. The governor forgot about her hands for a moment and tried to move, swearing.  
Franky couldn’t help but giggle, “Nope, you’re all tied up silly.”  
“But I want to touch you,” Erica tugged again.  
Franky shrugged, leaning her mouth close to Erica’s ear, “Too bad,” she whispered and suddenly stood up, stretching, leaving Erica a hot, aroused, wet mess on the bed.  
“Franky,” she said impatiently.  
Franky fake yawned and lent back on the wall a few metres from the bed, “That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” she drawled.  
“Come back,” Erica whined.  
Franky cocked her head, laughing, “Where? To the bed?”  
Erica nodded, “Yes,” she said in the tone of a child stamping their feet.  
“But your house is so big, Erica. I could explore it for hours,” she teased.  
Erica bit her lip, “You could explore me instead,” she smiled.  
Franky smiled back, “Mm, that’s true. You are all tied up aren’t you?”  
Erica nodded, “Mm, yours for the taking.”  
Franky shifted her legs unconsciously, feeling her own arousal flare, “All mine, huh? I like that,” she crawled onto the bed and made quick work of taking Erica’s trousers off and began kissing her thighs as she pulled off her underwear, licking her lips. But she continued by kissing Erica’s stomach and working her way up as she slid Erica’s top off and left it balancing on the handcuff’s. Erica tried to lean forward to kiss Franky but she was too far away.  
“Come closer,” she whispered.

God, Franky loved to tease Erica and she was too good at it. She pulled back, one knee on each side of Erica who just stared up at her, eyes pleading.  
“Mine for the taking?” Franky whispered.  
Erica smiled, nodding, “All yours.”  
Franky licked her lips quickly, “Mm, good, I am kinda hungry,” she traced tongue between the governor’s breasts and down past her belly button. She kissed and licked somewhat gently until she couldn’t control herself and done what she’d now done to Erica several times; made her come with just her tongue, and god did Erica taste good. Franky licked her lips as Erica continued moaning in the aftermath of her orgasm.   
Franky could feel her own climax coming and in a rush let Erica out of her handcuff’s and switched positions, pulling Erica on top of her.   
Erica laughed now, “Oh, I’m sorry, do you need something?”  
Franky moaned, “It’s going to happen with or without you,” she said feeling it coming stronger than ever, “but yes,” she admitted, “I want you.”  
Erica smiled and began to undo Franky’s belt, being sure to give it an extra tug the way she knew got Franky almost begging for it every time and threw her hand into the younger woman’s underwear.  
“God, you’re wet. You do like locking me up, don’t you?” Erica teased.  
Franky’s breathing hardly allowed her to speak, “I like…everything,” she moaned, “about you,” she managed to choke out.  
“Shh, don’t try to talk baby,” Erica pulled Franky into her chest as she started to fuck her with her fingers, she’d hardly started when she felt Franky clench and then relax, the tension rushing out of her body. Franky was still shaking minutes after she had climaxed.

“Hey, are you okay?” Erica pulled Franky out of her chest and lifted the brunette’s face to look at her, “hey, no, why are you crying? Did I hurt you?”  
Franky shook her head, “No you didn’t. I’m sorry,” she sniffed and wiped her eyes angrily.  
“Did I do something wrong?” Erica asked.  
Franky shook her head again, “No, Erica. You’re perfect. I’m sorry, I just…get emotional sometimes. I’m fine.”  
Erica frowned, she wouldn’t have picked Franky for one of those emotional after sex kind of people, “Shh, it’s okay,” she pulled the younger woman back into her chest, playing with her hair.  
“I like it when you call me baby,” Franky mumbled against Erica’s chest.  
Erica smiled, “Well you are my baby, I’m going to take care of you Franky, I promise you that.”  
Franky felt her eyes well up again; nobody had cared about her the way Erica had in a long time and even though she hated to admit it, her whole life she’d just wanted somebody to take care of her, to guide her.  
“I love you, Erica.”  
Erica nodded, “I know. I love you too.”


	3. Wavering.

“Franky, that kiss was completely inappropriate and it can go no further. Ever,” Erica couldn’t believe she had to practice saying this. She sighed angrily at the whole stupid situation. As if she didn’t have enough to worry about without this either. She couldn’t, she wouldn’t tell anyone about the kiss. She didn’t want to get either herself or Franky into trouble, and god knows what would happen to them if this got out. So she would give it to Franky straight and tell her it could go no further.  
“Franky, that kiss was completely inappropriate and it can go no further. Ever.”

Franky ran up and down the court. Even there, it was so obvious she was in charge, there was just some kind of aura about her that told people not to mess with her. Erica couldn’t help but admire how good she looked in those shorts, letting her eyes linger longer than she meant to before silently scolding herself. Why, if she was going to question her sexuality, did it have to be focussed on a fucking prisoner? It just made it that much harder. And that much more appealing. She turned away and walked back inside.  
Why did Franky insist on showing her arms off whenever she was in Erica’s office? She must have known how good she looked in those prison singlets. Even prison uniform couldn’t hide Franky’s good looks.  
“Franky, that kiss was completely inappropriate,” she started out just fine and then Franky smirked, “and it just…it can’t,” she faltered, “it can’t go any further.”  
Franky bit her lip, “I disagree,” she said simply.  
Erica almost laughed, “Well, it’s not up for discussion Franky, whether you agree or not is completely irrelevant.”  
“Well, that’s not very nice Erica. I’m irrelevant to you now?” Franky pushed her bottom lip out mockingly sad, turning on her puppy eyes.  
Erica could feel her strength wavering, “Franky, listen to me – “  
“No,” Franky stood up and walked to Erica’s side of the desk. She sat on top of the desk, her legs swinging freely as Erica wheeled her chair backwards, “Erica, how about you listen to me?” she said with authority in her voice that Erica just couldn’t ignore. Franky pulled her chair closer, “Looks like your secretary’s on her lunch break hey?” she chuckled, “I want you, Erica. What do you want?”

Erica sighed; how had she let this situation get so out of control. Why did Franky’s cockiness turn her on so much, “I don’t know,” she found herself saying.  
Franky cocked her head to the side, “Well, that’s progress,” she grinned. She moved suddenly, removing her singlet as though it were nothing.  
Erica just couldn’t stop her eyes travelling over Franky’s body and the desire in her eyes was more than obvious.  
“What do you want?” Franky repeated, lifting Erica’s chin with a single finger.  
Erica couldn’t fight it anymore. She was tired. She didn’t want to fight it anymore. She pounced forward and collided with Franky, who quickly stood up and directed Erica back into the corner, just in case. Franky could go from rough to gentle in less than a second and Erica didn’t know which one excited her more as Franky tore her blouse off her quickly and got to work on Erica’s neck, nipping her gently then harder as she grazed her teeth down Erica’s collarbone. She pulled the straps of the governor’s bra and bit her nipple, following it with a gentle tongue massage that had Erica gasp then moan.  
“You still haven’t told me, Erica. What do you want?” Franky asked.  
Erica sighed, feeling the arousal flare between her legs. She clutched at Franky desperately, not knowing how to answer, how to verbalise what she wanted.  
“I…I,” she stuttered and faltered.  
Franky growled, her impatience growing, “Erica, tell me what you want or I can’t go any further.”  
Erica whimpered gently, which made Franky smile.  
“Mm, tell me governor, what is it you think about at night?”  
“You,” Erica gasped as Franky fiddled with her skirt button and pulled it down.  
“That’s good to know. I think about you too,” she whispered, making Erica squirm, “Do you know what I do when I think about you?”  
Erica shook her head wordlessly, hypnotised by Franky’s words.  
“I touch myself,” Franky stated simply.  
Erica liked that very much. She bit the side of her lip, hard before she pulled Franky’s face to her own and kissed her passionately. Franky wouldn’t have her take control though and made sure she dominated the kiss as she slid a single finger down the governors bare stomach before pushing her hand into Erica’s underwear, making her moan before she had even started.  
“Franky,” Erica mumbled breathlessly.  
“Yes?” Franky prompted as she began to explore Erica curiously, feeling her own arousal grow; she was much better at hiding it though.  
“Mm, why are you so good at that?”  
Franky chuckled, “Practice, I suppose,” and without warning she pushed two fingers inside Erica, who threw her head back and clutched again desperately at Franky. Franky felt Erica clench around her fingers, there was so much tension in the older woman and Franky began to pump her fingers quickly. Erica was still gripping Franky’s arms as she was breathing deeply between gasps.  
“Franky?” she gasped out.  
“Mm, what?”  
“You’re really sexy,” Erica mumbled, still feeling shy even with Franky’s fingers inside her.  
Franky chuckled, “Thank you. You’re pretty sexy yourself,” she pulled her fingers almost completely out of Erica before she pushed them back in, deeper than before and that was enough to make Erica moan and stifle a scream in her throat, which made Franky smile excitedly.   
“Thank you,” Erica felt all the tension that had built in her body not only since meeting Franky but long before that, Mark never enough to satisfy her sexual appetite.  
Franky smiled, more gently this time, “Any time.”  
Erica smiled shyly, “You’re kind of amazing.”  
Franky licked her lips, “You ain’t seen nothing yet,” she winked.  
Erica grinned like a child on Christmas and spent the next week wondering how Franky could possibly satisfy her next.


	4. Taming A Wolf

“You did say anything,” Erica said.  
Franky cursed herself; it was such a stupid thing to say. She’d never said it to anyone before, in fact it was usually the fearful newbies that said it to her; I’d’ do anything for you. In the heat of the moment, though, she had uttered it and she probably did mean it. She guessed they were both about to find out.  
“I did,” Franky drawled, “But that look in your eye makes me think you’re not going to ask me for more sex.”  
Erica looked away; it was still hard to look Franky in the eye sometimes, not that she regretted the sex, it had been the best she’d had in a long time, but she was still slightly self-conscious.  
“I need you to tell me where the drugs are coming from,” Erica said evenly, “I know you must know.”  
“Who says they’re not coming from me?” Franky raised her eyebrows at the governor.  
“You wouldn’t do that, not now,” Erica replied, almost sure it was true.  
Franky hesitated before nodding, “Of course I wouldn’t. Someone to get out for now, haven’t I?”  
Erica nodded, “Mmhm. So tell me, Franky, where are the drugs coming from?”  
Franky chewed her lip, “Erica… You know if they find out this came from me…”  
“I know, Franky. They won’t. I’ll stagger the investigation out, make sure we haven’t met for days, I’ll protect you.”  
Franky nodded, “Fine, I’ll tell you,” she lent forward, uncrossing her arms, “It’s coming through Charlene, I don’t know how though. Not that many people know though, she’s pretty smart, cautious I mean.”  
Erica nodded, “Thank you, Franky,” she meant it.  
Franky nodded, standing up and heading for the door.

“Hey,” Erica called from her seat, standing up.  
Franky turned around, “I don’t know anything else, Erica, I swear.”  
Erica smiled, “I know, you’re not only good for information, you know.”  
Franky smiled, biting her lip, “Oh yeah?”  
Erica was standing before Franky now and backed her into the corner of her office, pushing her up against the wall, “Yeah. Nice to look at too,” the governor licked her lips. Franky leaned forward but Erica pushed her back again, “Anything, hm?”  
Franky nodded, wondering what was going on in the governor’s head. Erica was so confusing, she could be shy and reserved and nervous and next second, she just wants to be in charge and hold all the cards. Franky was more than happy to indulge whatever mood the governor was in.  
“Mmm, good. You’re here for what, another two years if you get parole?”  
Franky nodded, “Yeah, but – “  
Erica put her finger to Franky’s lips shutting her up, “And you want me to be…satisfied, right?”  
Franky nodded, “Of course,” she smiled.  
“So, if I keep you out of trouble… make sure you get your privelages… you’ll do what I say?”  
Franky liked this Erica but her head was mixed, she was used to being in charge in all aspects of her life, including sex but it turned her on thinking about being at the governor’s beck and call, “Yes,” she answered.  
Erica traced her hand over Franky’s singlet with that smile on her face, “So, if I want a kiss?”  
Franky lent in but was pushed back again, “Then I’ll kiss you.”  
Erica nodded, “And if I want to fuck you?”  
Franky squirmed, “Then you can fuck me.”  
Erica smiled, “And if I want you to fuck me?”  
“Then I’ll fuck you,” Franky answered.  
Erica nodded, “And what if I want to… watch you touch yourself?”  
“We can do that right now, if you want,” Franky said a little too eagerly.   
Erica laughed, “No, no, not until I say.”  
Franky lent her head back against the wall before she nodded.  
“Good girl,” Erica ran her hand through Franky’s hair and brushed her fingers against the prisoner’s cheek.  
Franky bit her lip and stared at Erica expectantly.  
Erica laughed again, “You are so cute,” she stroked Franky’s face against. How could she deny those eyes?   
The prisoner licked her lips.  
“Don’t you thank someone who gives you a compliment?”  
“Thank you,” Franky found herself saying quietly, submissively.  
Erica grinned, “Good girl,” she said gently, placing her hand on the prisoner’s stomach, lifting her singlet, massaging Franky’s skin for a moment. Franky was silent for once, surprised at how much she enjoyed being told what to do for once. And especially enjoying it when the governor put her hand down her pants. Franky took a sharp intake of breath and lent forward to rest her head against Erica’s shoulder, letting herself relax into Erica’s hand. Her breathing sped up quickly.  
“Mm, you like that, baby?” Erica asked, the smile as apparent as the power in her voice.  
Franky whimpered, “Yes,” and she did. She’d always liked it when Erica called her baby.  
“Who says a wolf can’t be tamed?” Erica whispered as Franky’s body began to shake and she reached a climax like no other she’d ever had.  
“Thank you,” Franky mumbled through her heavy breathing, still resting her head against Erica’s shoulder until the governor pulled her into her chest, gripping the prisoner’s hair in her hand, kissing her on the head, with a smile still on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Shower Sex

Erica practically pulled Franky through the door, kicking it closed with her foot. She wrapped her hands around Franky’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Franky responded enthusiastically, hungrily before she took a second to breathe.  
“I can’t believe this is happening,” she whispered.  
Erica smiled, “Believe it. You’re free from prison, I’m free from that crappy life,” the relief, the excitement was apparent on her face, “Free to do whatever the hell we want.”  
Franky smirked, “Whatever we want, huh?” she placed both hands around Erica’s waist, “Because I’ve been away for a very, very long time, governor and my needs haven’t been met for quite a while,” she traced her tongue slowly over her lips.  
“Oh as if,” Erica scoffed, “I don’t think you ever went without. You had whoever you set your…mind on,” she said.  
Franky shrugged, “Not recently, not since Kim,” she admitted.  
Erica frowned, “Bullshit, that was nearly two years ago,” her forehead crinkled as she squinted at Franky, “Are you serious?”  
“I wanted to wait for you,” Franky said quietly, “You said you’d wait for me, I thought I should do the same.”  
Erica bit her lip down, smiling, “Who knew you were such a big softie?”  
The younger woman shrugged, “Nobody can compare to you,” she reached out gingerly, running her fingers over Erica’s cheek then down her jaw.

Erica’s smile only grew, “Franky,” she took a step closer to her, “We’ve waited for this for so long,” she ran a finger around Franky’s wrist and over the back her hand, “I don’t want to disappoint you.”  
Franky smiled, “You never could, Erica. Just don’t think so much, I’ll guide you.”  
Erica blushed, but nodded. It was true; they had waited so long, Erica had refused to have a physical relationship with Franky while they were at Wentworth. Of course, Franky had tried to fight her on it but eventually she was forced to respect Erica’s stance, she wanted to keep her job; she was still enthusiastic about making a difference at Wentworth. They’d agreed to wait the nearly two years until Franky’s parole. Now that it was here, Erica couldn’t help being self-conscious, scared even but excited too.  
“I love you, Erica,” Franky whispered, lifting her blouse tentatively until Erica nodded and she lifted it over her head, “You are so beautiful,” she ran her hands over Erica’s torso, breathing in deeply. Erica raised her arms nervously and removed Franky’s tight, black singlet and diving onto her neck. She’d waited so long, she was tired of being patient. She ran her nails lightly down Franky’s back. In less than a minute, the two of them stood in each other’s arms in only their underwear. Franky unclipped Erica’s bra with expertise and drew a breath in as she saw, and felt the governor’s breasts for the first time, caressing one in a hand and tracing her tongue around the other’s nipple before pinching it between her thumb and forefinger as it became erect.

“I love you too,” Erica whispered a delayed reply and manoeuvred Franky into the bathroom.  
“Wrong room, a bed would be nice,” Franky said between kisses.  
“After,” Erica whispered, as she reached behind Franky and opened the shower door, directing the other woman in and removing her bra a little clumsily. She’d never been so intimate with a woman and even though she knew she’d wanted this, she had no idea how good it will feel.  
“Ah, okay, I got you,” Franky obliged and pulled Erica into the shower. Erica pushed her back against the tap and the water flowed down onto them, not stopping them from crashing their lips together for minutes on end, both breathing raggedly. Franky traced her lips over Erica’s ear, her jaw and down her neck, nipping her gently and slipping her tongue out every now and then. At the same time, she ran her hand over Erica’s stomach and stopped at the undies Erica still had on. She hesitated for only a moment, but slipped her hand around the back of them, feeling her smooth butt and pulling her underwear down, leaving them discarded in the puddle of water at their feet. Erica felt the colour rise to her face, but she wanted this and Franky knew what she was doing, she had no doubt in her mind that Franky would take care of her, that she would stop if Erica freaked out. But she didn’t, she just fiddled with Franky’s underwear for a while, looking into Franky’s eyes. Franky smiled gently and took them off.   
“It’s okay,” Franky mumbled, placing her lips on Erica’s.  
Erica nodded, “I know.”

Franky ran her hand up the inside of Erica’s thigh softly and back down again; she too had wanted this for so long and was doing everything to go slow with Erica, plus she was enjoying exploring her body, something sex seemed to lack sometimes. She liked hearing Erica gasp and make those cute little noises in her throat, she loved her touch on her skin and the running water over her body as she began to tickle the hair on Erica, before looking her in the eyes again. Erica nodded her permission, doing that adorably sweet smile that Franky just wanted to kiss until she knew everything about Erica; her hungers, her desires. She moved her hand up and began to just explore at first, play with Erica but they were both too worked up by then and Franky moved her fingers faster, stroking all the right places, she could feel the moisture building on the other woman’s lips and her heart felt ready to jump out of her skin. She threw her fingers in as gently but quickly as she could and it didn’t take long of pumping her fingers slowly, then quickly, then slowly again for both of them to reach the edge. Erica gripped Franky’s hair tightly and pulled her face up so they could each watch the other slip into ecstasy, Erica reaching her orgasm first while Franky took a few seconds before breathing out one last time in her sympathetic climax and biting her lip down hard as Erica released her vice-grip on Franky’s hair and running her thumb over Franky’s lip, followed by her lips.

She buried her head in Franky’s chest, trailing her hands over the younger woman’s arms, shoulders and stomach. Franky put her arms around her and pulled her in as close she could, before burying her face in Erica’s hair, inhaling her smell.


	6. I want to teach you a lesson in the worst way.

“Fuck,” Erica swore, spotting the hickey on her neck; she’d told Franky a thousand times not to mark her, at least not where anyone could see. She bit her lip, trying to figure out what she would say to Mark if he saw it. He was so oblivious maybe he’d just buy whatever lie she spun anyway, but why couldn’t Franky just take one fucking instruction?

“Sorry, I guess I got carried away,” Franky smirked when Erica bought it up the next day.  
“Franky,” Erica said frustrated, “I’ve told you a thousand times, you’re just lucky he’s – “  
“So in love with you he’ll believe anything?” Franky suggested.  
Erica sighed, “I don’t mark you,” she replied.  
Franky smiled, “Not where anyone can see, anyway,” she winked.  
Erica pushed Franky against the office wall, “Well, maybe I should,” she mumbled.  
“Hey, we have a deal, Erica,” Franky said; she knew Erica wouldn’t go back on her word.   
Erica raised her eyebrows, “Yeah and you broke your end,” she brushed her fingers over Franky’s neck, “Guess it’s my turn,” she whispered and dove into the prisoner’s neck.  
“Erica, come on. What am I meant to say to Kim?” Franky couldn’t help but love the force of Erica’s body pushing hers against the wall while she attacked the prisoner’s neck almost viciously. She felt the governor’s teeth graze along her collarbone before she dug them in hard enough for Franky to gasp.  
“I don’t know, you’re good at making up stories,” Erica mumbled into her neck.  
In one last ditch effort, Franky tried to get herself free and gain some control in the situation but Erica let a warning growl escape her throat that made Franky’s body go slack against the wall.

“Good girl,” Erica whispered as she kissed Franky’s jaw and nipped her ear gently at first before giving it a playful tug as Franky laughed. She loved this side of the governor and reached her hand out to touch her face but Erica slapped it away, pinning it to the wall, “No more marking me where people can see,” she whispered, “Got it?”  
“I don’t know, if I get this reaction every time,” Franky smiled.  
Erica shook her head, “You just don’t learn, do you?” she dug her nails, followed by her teeth into the other side of Franky’s neck.  
“Erica,” Franky half moaned, half pleaded, “Come on, you already got me.”  
Erica nodded, “Mmhm, but then you were cheeky and you know what that means,” she ran her fingers around Franky’s ear and jawline while her leaving her mark on the other side of Franky’s neck, digging her teeth in gently before letting her tongue ease the pain and then biting her teeth in harder than before.  
Franky couldn’t exactly complain; yeah it would be hard to explain to Kim, but fuck, Erica was so good at getting her worked up she couldn’t really say no. She’d figure something out, she tried to pull Erica off her neck, wanting to kiss her, but the governor was like a leech on her neck, so she just lent her head back and let herself enjoy it. She loved the way Erica traced her ear with her thumb and forefinger in the way she knew Franky loved while she dug her teeth in so deep, Franky half yelped in pain and half moaned in ecstasy as she drew blood.   
Erica licked her lips, pulling away, “I think that’ll do, don’t you?” she whispered.  
Franky nodded, slightly breathless and planted a kiss on the governor’s lips while she had a chance.  
When Erica pulled away, she surveyed her work on Franky’s neck and smiled, running her hands over the marks on the other woman’s neck, “I like that,” she said, “It’s like marking my territory.”  
Franky laughed, “Oh yeah? So I’m all yours, huh?”  
Erica nodded, “You know it.”

Franky bit her lip done; she knew it. They might both be too scared or attached or safe to break up with their other halves but it was more than just the physical marks they left on each other that announced they belonged to each other and each other only.


	7. Study, strip, same same.

Franky loved the way Erica smiled, especially when she was trying not to, it made Franky smile herself. It scared her the way she wasn’t afraid to smile in front of Erica.  
“Work, Franky,” Erica tapped on the page in front of the prisoner. She couldn’t pretend she wasn’t flattered by Franky’s stare but things had been tense since the kiss. Erica hadn’t even let Franky mention it and surprisingly, she’d finally given up.  
Franky ducked her head and got back to reading, but the words weren’t really going in. It frustrated her when she couldn’t even read; she was good at reading and she loved it and it made her feel safe, it always had since she was a kid so when she couldn’t do it she got mad.  
“You’re going to break that in a second,” Erica said.  
Franky took the pen out of her mouth, it was coloured by her teeth marks, “It helps me concentrate,” she shrugged.  
Erica shook her head, “It’s a horrible habit, probably not too good for your teeth either.”  
Franky smirked, “I think my teeth are okay, don’t you? I’ve been told I have a killer smile,” she winked at Erica and flashed her one of those killer smiles.  
Erica couldn’t help but smile and shake her head, “You have an exam tomorrow, Franky. This is our last session before then, just make the most of it.”  
Franky shrugged, “I’m not so in the mood to study today.”  
Erica sighed, “You know you have to do well or – “  
“Or you won’t look good?” Franky shot back.  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Do you always have to be so…” she stopped, shaking her head.  
Franky smirked again, “What? Charming? Sexy?” she bit her lip and fixed her intent stare on Erica’s face, “Come on, Erica. You could help me study.”  
Erica frowned, “I’m trying, Franky,” she exclaimed indignantly.   
Franky shook her head, “Nah, I mean like, what about a reward system?”  
Erica rolled her eyes, “How about this? If you pass, I won’t lecture you.”  
Franky laughed, “Bit boring,” she lent in, “I was thinking more like if I get a question right you could,” her eyes travelled down the governor’s body, “remove a piece of clothing.”  
Erica blushed despite herself, “Somehow, I don’t think that would help you study at all,” she tried to put a cold edge on her voice but it didn’t work too well.  
Franky smiled, “Really? That’s pretty arrogant Erica,” unconsciously the prisoner had begun biting the end of her pen again, “Come on, don’t you want to help your favourite prisoner pass?”  
“You hardly need my help, Franky,” Erica replied.  
“But I want it,” Franky admitted, looking around the library, “Come on, it’s closing time. Why don’t we just stay a little longer? If it helps, I’ll get my gear off too,” she grinned at Erica shifting around in her seat, always trying to be professional, so cute.  
“Franky – “  
“Come on, I’d do it for you if you had an exam,” Franky cut in, her tongue swiping over her lips as she eyed the governor’s neck and down to her cleavage before looking back up at her face.  
Erica couldn’t help but imagine Franky stripping her clothes off, slowly, teasingly and ripping the governor’s clothes off, pushing her against the wall, the books left discarded on the floor…   
“Franky, please can’t you ever just be good?”  
Franky smiles wide, “I’m always good, Erica,” she whispers, sending a shiver down the governor’s spine.  
Erica rolled her eyes, more out of habit than anything else, “Look – “  
“Governor,” one of the officers was suddenly at her side, she lent back putting a more professional distance between herself and the prisoner watching her intently, “Library’s closing up, did you want me to take her back to the block?”  
Erica chewed the inside of her lip for a moment, “No, that’s fine. We’re going to stay on a little longer, Franky has an exam tomorrow, I’ll lock up when we’re done.”  
“No worries,” the officer handed her the keys and walks away.  
Erica tries to ignore the almost child-like excited smile on Franky’s face, but eventually has to look at her, “Franky – “  
“Why do you do that?” Franky asked, squinting slightly at the governor, cocking her head.  
“What?” Erica asked, confused.  
“Say my name, like all the time. Franky this, Franky that, Franky eyeroll, blah blah,” she laughed softly, her smile teasing.  
“I – “  
“Cause I got a theory,” Franky jumped in, leaning closer to Erica, “Maybe you think if you say it enough times, it will add up to the same volume as screaming it,” she laughed, sitting back.  
“You are such an idiot,” Erica couldn’t not laugh at the ridiculousness of Franky’s theory, “Why do you always try to wind me up?”  
“That’s easy, Erica,” Franky nodded, “It’s fun. Plus you see those little dimples right there,” she swiped Erica’s cheek softly, “And that look in your eye? Makes it totally worth it.”  
Erica turned red and looked at the desk, “We should study,” she said carefully.  
“If by study you mean strip, sure,” Franky drawled.  
“Franky – “  
“There you go, again. Seriously, if you could wear out a name, I’d have to change mine every time we saw each other.”  
“F...,” Erica stopped herself, “Fine. I won’t say your stupid name.”  
“Hey, that’s not nice governor, I didn’t choose it. I like your name,” Franky said it slowly, “Erica. I don’t know, something about it is just really, really…sexy.”  
Erica cleared her throat, “Seriously, tomorrow you have an exam, we should – “  
“I know, but I can’t concentrate when I’m…you know,” Franky winked, “all worked up.”  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Not my problem.”  
“Wanna bet?” Franky was out of her seat in an instant and pulled Erica out of hers just as quickly, pulling her close, “You even smell sexy.”  
Erica should have put Franky in her place, told her to sit down or taken her back to the block but the vice grip Franky had on her arm didn’t scare her; it excited her. Just in case, she pulled Franky behind some of the shelves of the library. Franky grinned, knowing she had won. Or thinking she had anyway. She lent down to kiss the governor but she pulled herself free.  
“No, you said you’d study for a prize, right?” Erica said, biting her lip nervously.  
Franky leaned her head back on the shelves but nodded, “Okay, ask me anything.”  
“Definition of burden of proof?”  
Franky recited the answer like she was reading it right from the textbook and went to move her body closer to Erica’s but the governor pushed her away warningly, “No touching,” she said.  
“Who knew you were such a tease?” Franky said, watching, mesmerised as Erica unbuttoned her blouse slowly, with slightly trembling fingers and threw it on the floor. Franky’s eyes swept over the governor and she wanted nothing more than to touch that skin but all of a sudden, she wasn’t in charge of this game anymore.  
“Next question,” she said instead.  
Erica chewed on her nail for a moment, “How about …”

A minute later, Erica stood in front of the prisoner in only her underwear and Franky could feel herself beginning to squirm, not to mention to get wet.

Franky kissed her neck and her chest for what felt like hours, but she felt like she could kiss it all night. She felt the governor’s hand in her hair and she liked that. 

Erica traced her hand down the prisoner’s torso, slowly and teasingly, enough to make Franky’s body ache. She stopped just above the string tying up the prisoner’s trackpants. She slowly undid the string and had her hand balanced half in Franky’s underwear before she lent her mouth close to Franky’s ear, “When you pass,” she pulled her hand away and pushed the prisoner back, getting dressed quickly.  
“Erica, fuck,” Franky tried to approach her but Erica shook her head, pulling her pants up.  
“I’ll take you back to the block, Franky.”  
Franky smiled and shook her head, biting her lip, “Come on – “  
Erica shook her head, “No and if you ask again I won’t even do it tomorrow.”  
Franky ground her teeth but didn’t ask again. She just went back to the block and headed straight to bed, thinking about Erica touching her in her bra and panties and biting her lip as she threw her head back in pure bliss.


	8. Safety First

Franky''s teeth grazed the governor's neck, "You really should have a safe word," she whispered into Erica's collarbone.  
"Franky," Erica sighed, still struggling but they both knew it was a feeble attempt.  
"That can't be it silly, you'll be moaning it all night," Franky chuckled seductively into Erica's ear sending a shiver right up Erica's spine that spread to her whole body.  
"What if I don't want you to stop?" she barely whispered, trembling but finally giving in fully.  
Franky pulled back and stared at Erica for a moment, "Safety first governor, you should know that," she said, that smile still playing on her lips; sure, she wanted uninhibited sex with the older woman, no barriers and no rules but she didn't want to scare Erica off or make her uncomfortable; that had never been her aim. She wanted to please the governor, and maybe if she were lucky get some pleasing back.  
Erica stared back at the prisoner, every rational thought flying out of her mind as she looked at those dark eyes, those lips she'd thought about more than a thousand times and that hunger on Franky's face that never failed to make her feel both incredibly embarrassed and self conscious as well as like the sexiest woman to ever walk the earth. How did her eyes say so fucking much, Erica suddenly wondered what Franky could read in her expression but that was part of what she loved about the prisoner; her ability to always know what the governor was thinking or feeling, she was so in tune it worried Erica; she felt like Franky could unlock all her secrets with a look or a swipe of that tongue, like she did, trailing her tongue over her lips slowly and biting the inside of her lip.  
Erica lunged forward and lashed her tongue out viciously, exploring the inside of Franky's mouth and letting Franky back her into the wall, trapping her in another corner, but she was hardly thinking and just feeling. Her hands found their way to the prisoner's waist and lifted her single over her head. Franky was just as passionate, only slightly more in control as she directed Erica back to her desk and lifted her up with ease, sitting her on the desk as Erica's legs wrapped around her waist. Franky couldn't help but love the satisfaction of when those legs squeezed a little tighter as the prisoner nibbled on Erica's ear and trailed down her neck, ripping her blouse off and attacking the governor's breast with her teeth, her lips, her tongue. Franky could feel her body heating up and she couldn't hold back a gasp of breathlessness, pulling back for just long enough for Erica to give her that smile that made her know this was okay by her. 

"You never did come up with that safety word," Franky mumbled.  
Erica laughed softly, "Lucky I didn't need it," she said.  
"Mm, more than luck I think," Franky planted a kiss on the governor's lips, nipping her bottom lip playfully and tugging Erica closer as she recoiled, "You're not going anywhere," she said in a low voice.  
Erica pushed her away gently, "No, but you are. Come on, you can't stay in here forever Franky, I have to get you back to the block before anyone gets suspicious."  
Franky sighed, "Yeah, I know, rules and all that boring stuff."  
"Boring but necessary," Erica stated sternly.  
Franky nodded, "Yeah, yeah, well until next time," she stood up, winked at the governor and gave her one last lingering look before she opened the door and gave Erica a knowing nod which she returned subtly.


	9. Bodies and Words

Erica was drunk. She hadn’t been drunk like this for a while; sure her and Mark had wine sometimes, but they hardly got tipsy. It was just a glass of wine and to bed. Like an old married couple. Erica liked being drunk, she didn’t feel so…repressed. 

“You okay?” Franky asked her she held her around the waist.  
Erica nodded, “Fantastic,” she whispered, “You’re so fucking cute,” she pushed Franky on to the bed, on her back.  
“Oh yeah?” Franky got onto her knee’s, “You think so?”  
Erica laughed and pushed Franky back onto her back, “Mm, I do think so,” she put her hand on Franky’s face, “That stupid smirk,” she brushed her hand over Franky’s lips.  
“Hey, why are you calling me stupid?” Franky slurred, giving up trying to fight Erica off as she towered over her.  
“You’re not stupid, just your smirk is, you just think you can get whatever you want,” Erica said.  
Franky smirked her stupid smirk, “What are you saying? I can’t?” she put her hands on Erica’s waist but she pinned them down by her side.  
“Not tonight. I’m in charge,” Erica declared.  
Franky almost said something smart but bit it back, “Okay, that sounds good,” she nodded, looking up at Erica in anticipation, she couldn’t hold back one sly comment though, “The pupil becomes the teacher, huh?”  
Erica shook her head, smiling, “You don’t know when to shut up, do you?”  
Franky shook her head right back, “No, I’ve never been great that.”

Erica laughed softly, she let go of Franky’s arms and slipped her hands underneath the other woman’s’ shirt instead lifting it over her head. God, she loved it when Franky didn’t even bother to wear a bra. She didn’t waste any time and kissed Franky’s stomach and up to her breasts, she sucked Franky’s nipple into her mouth and bit down gently until Franky moaned and let out a yelp.  
“Too hard?” she mumbled, without looking up.  
She felt Franky grab a fistful of her hair, “No, I like it,” she admitted.  
“Good,” Erica said and bit down again as Franky’s hand tightened in her hair, “I want you.”  
Franky smiled, “You can have me anytime you want,” she said provocatively.  
Erica pulled her teeth away from Franky’s breast and dove into her neck instead whilst running the other hand down her stomach. She tugged at Franky’s belt until she slipped it out of it’s loops and threw her hand into the other woman’s underwear.  
“I want to know you, all of you,” she whispered, scared of the unfamiliarity and because she could feel the alcohol wearing off.  
Franky closed her eyes and held Erica’s face tight against her neck, “And I want you to,” she replied, quickly adding, “but no pressure,” Franky meant it. She was more than happy to keep…servicing Erica, I mean sure a bit of give and take was nice but she knew Erica was scared, she wasn’t exactly proactive when it came to sex.  
But Erica was sick of taking, and plus she did want to know what Franky felt like, smelt like, even tasted like. She’d wanted to know for months, years, she was sick of being scared of what she wanted. And so she closed her eyes as she explored Franky and found her fingers on her clit, and found that one movement of a soft touch that made Franky’s whole body spasm and her fingers tighten around Erica’s hair. She liked that and she played with that touch while Franky half moaned and half laughed at Erica’s excitement. She began to explore again and hesitantly she entered a single finger, slowly into Franky. It was different than doing it to yourself, she found. It made her feel close to the other woman as she tried putting another finger inside, Franky’s wetness helped it slide in easily.

“Erica,” she moaned.  
“Too much?”  
“No, no,” Franky shifted her legs as Erica started to pump her fingers, “Mm, you’ve been paying attention, haven’t you?” she giggled for a moment before she arched her head back.  
It was true; at first, Erica didn’t really pay attention at first, to exactly what Franky was doing; she just knew it felt good and let herself enjoy it. But she knew one day, she’d want to touch Franky in return so she had started to pay attention to every little touch, every little circular motion and how wet she had to be before Franky could just ease her fingers in and what she did from there.  
“Mm, maybe,” she admitted, enjoying as Franky finally let go of her hair as she breathed in deeply and began to shake.  
“I love you, Erica,” Franky whispered between breaths; Erica was caught off guard and stopped what she was doing, “That doesn’t mean stop, silly,” Franky said, smile obvious in her voice.  
“Sorry,” Erica kept moving her fingers, “But you caught me off guard,” it was true; she had been caught off guard, she sped up fingers more – half out of desire to get Franky to climax and half because she wanted it to be over so she could just look Franky in the eye and say it and back and hold her and listen to her heart beat through her chest and -  
“Fuck,” Franky groaned and pulled Erica up onto her chest, “You’re good at that,” she mumbled, stroking Erica’s fringe off of her sweaty forehead, “And hey,” she added, “I meant it you know,” she bit her lip, “I love you.”  
Erica looked Franky in the eye, “I love you too,” she pulled Franky’s head into her chest for a moment, placing a kiss on her hair before laying her back down and moving her head down to Franky’s chest, letting her eyes flutter close, her fingers drumming along to the beat of Franky’s heart, “I love listening to your heart beat,” she whispered.  
Franky sighed and put her hand back in Erica’s hair, but stroked it gently this time, “You can listen to it forever if you want,” she whispered.  
Erica smiled, still tapping her fingers, “Yes please,” she said sleepily, “It’s like a lullaby, it makes me feel so safe… safe enough to sleep,” she yawned.  
Franky bit her lip; Erica said the cutest things sometimes, she put her arms around her and squeezed, “You make me feel safe too, Erica, like nobody ever has before. You know I hardly slept when I was a kid, and then wentworth… Now I sleep like a baby.”  
“Mm, ditto,” Erica said drowsily, “And you are a baby, my baby,” she turned her head slightly and stopped tapping her fingers, smiled up at Franky who smiled back and closed her eyes contentedly. Erica put her ear back on Franky’s chest and closed her eyes too.


	10. Reawakened

Erica could feel her desk digging into her back, and guided Franky back to the corner of her office, their lips never breaking apart. Franky ran her hands over Erica’s clothes, breathing deeply as she broke away from the governor.  
“You’re so fucking,” Franky breathed out, “perfect.”  
Erica blushed, “Nobody’s perfect, Franky,” she mumbled.  
Franky bit her lip, “All I know is I feel the best when I’m around you.”  
Erica smiled, “Who knew you could be so fucking sweet?” she whispered.  
“Don’t tell anyone – I have a reputation to uphold,” the prisoner winked.  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I know. Tough. Top dog. Don’t mess with her. Well, what if I want her to mess with me?”  
Franky raised her eyebrows, “Mm, who knew you could be so forward, governor?”  
Erica’s every instinct was telling her she needed Franky close to her, closer, inside her. That she needed those lips on every part of her body, those hands and god, she wanted to touch her hips so badly it almost hurt. She practically pounced on the prisoner, ripping her singlet off and attacking her breasts with her teeth and tongue, holding Franky against the wall by her hips.  
“I want you so badly, I don’t care if it’s wrong anymore, I just need you,” Erica said against Franky’s neck.  
Franky moaned, “I want, I need you too, Erica,” she replied.  
  
They were both desperate, clutching at one another, gasping, holding back screams and making noises in their throats that would make anyone blush.  
“God, Erica, slow down,” Franky found herself saying as Erica ripped off her prison trackpants and slung her hands around the prisoners neck.  
“Seriously? I thought you wanted…” Erica trailed off, suddenly doubting herself.  
“No, no I do. I just didn’t expect you to be so…”  
Erica shrugged, “I’ve wanted this for so long, I just want you to make me feel good.”  
Franky nodded, “Okay, I can do that, come here,” she pulled Erica close and slid her belt out of her pants, kissing her on the neck as she took the governor’s pants off, sliding them away on the floor. She put her hand in the governor’s underwear, “Relax, you’re so tense, it’s alright.”  
Erica moaned, “It’s this stupid job, and stupid prisoners like you…”  
Franky smiled, “It’s alright, just let me take care of you,” she could feel the tension in Erica, having to work harder than she was used to but wasn’t that just the pattern of her relationship with the governor anyway? “Do you want me to stop?” she whispered.  
“No,” Erica choked out and Franky pulled back to see the tears coursing down Erica’s face, “Don’t stop.”  
“Hey, hey, are you sure? Am I hurting you?”  
Erica shook her head, “No, please don’t stop. I just, it’s been a long time since anyone…” she trailed off.  
Franky shook her head, “God, Erica, if that prick doesn’t do it for you, you really need to leave him,” she could feel the governor starting to relax in her hands now and her hand was soaked in her wetness, “There you go, tell me what you want me to do.”  
Erica gasped as Franky hit the right spot, “Just keep doing what you’re doing,” she mumbled.  
Franky caressed and rubbed and played with the governor until she was about ready to come herself and she fell into a sympathetic orgasm with Erica and they both slid down the wall, Erica crawling into Franky’s lap, her face resting against the prisoner’s neck.

“I’d forgotten what it was like,” Erica whispered.  
“What’s that?” Franky’s breathing was laboured.  
“Just…feeling good, without all the stupid pressure of a looming marriage and… ugh, he just doesn’t like getting his hands dirty,” Erica finished, slightly embarrassed at the way she was speaking.  
“Erica, he sounds like a fucking dickhead,” Franky said bluntly, “I mean, I know sex is only part of a relationship but I’ve fucked a lot of woman, Erica, straight women too, and I’ve never felt someone so fucking tense and desp…and, and – “  
“Desperate?” Erica asked, holding onto Franky tighter.  
“Not desperate exactly… just… unsatisfied?” Franky said, trying to make the governor feel better.  
Erica nodded, “I know,” she whispered, “I mean it’s fun by yourself, but it’s always better with someone else. Especially someone who knows what they’re doing.”  
Franky smirked, shrugging, “You know, I’m always available, whenever you get sick of playing with your dickhead fiancée or yourself.”  
Erica smiled as she began tracing Franky’s biceps with a single finger, “Mm, I’ll keep that in mind.”


	11. From Dream to Reality

Franky’s lips on Erica’s, then her hand on her throat, Erica resisted, honestly she held out as long as she could but next thing she knew her lips were not just pressing back but prising the prisoners mouth open and throwing her tongue down Franky’s throat, still aching with the pleasure of Franky’s hand pressing down on her neck as her own hand slid onto the prisoner’s shoulder and…

Erica woke up sweating and short of breath. She crawled out of bed, purposely not casting an eye towards her fiancée, and left the room. She could feel her hands shaking and clenched her fists; it didn’t mean anything, she told herself…again. Franky had forced herself on her, she told herself…again, she hadn’t even kissed back, she told herself…again. And she had definitely not thoroughly enjoyed the way Franky had domineered her by pushing a hand roughly against her throat. Of course she knew it was all a lie, she’d never felt anything as scary but exhilarating as that kiss. 

Of course Franky had been giving her that smug smile that radiated to her eyes, all week but with everything going on at Wentworth, she’d been able to avoid any alone time with the prisoner. She hated the part of her that was disappointed by that, but she didn’t have to wait long.

“Franky Doyle, governor, says she has information on something rather,” an officer closed the door, leaving the two in the very office that that kiss that Erica had been thinking, even dreaming about had taken place a little over a week ago.  
Franky sat down, watching the governor closely. Who knew she could get any more tense or uptight than she had been before the kiss? Franky licked her lips, smiling.  
“So, do you have any information or do you just want to say something provocative?” Erica really turned the icy tone on well.  
Franky just laughed, “You know, Erica,” she emphasised the governor’s name, “You kissed back. You stopped pushing and you kissed back. Why?”  
Erica was gripping the edge of her desk so tightly her fingers hurt, “Franky, you are mistaken. You kissed me, I tried to fight you off… you know that you’re stronger than me – “  
“Then why haven’t I been charged? Locked in the slot? Surely assaulting the governor is frowned upon?” Franky flashed her that knowing smile.  
“Franky – “  
“So you don’t want it to happen again, then?” Franky asked, leaning forward, careful to watch the governor’s reaction.  
Erica visibly tensed, feeling her body betray her mind; because yes, she wanted it to happen again, she wanted it to go further, she wanted Franky to control her with that simple touch.  
Franky laughed at the lack of answer and Erica snapped to the present, furious at herself for visibly zoning out in front of the prisoner and gritted her teeth as she watched Franky laugh and shake her head.  
“If anyone asks, I’ll say you tried,” she said and it was as though Erica blinked and Franky was in front of her. She had little space to play with but tried sliding her chair backwards to the wall only trapping herself further. She didn’t know how it happened, she just knew Franky’s arm was around her waist and she was out of her chair; Franky kicked the chair to the side and pushed the governor against the wall, “I’ll say you tried,” she repeated, before engaging Erica in their second kiss, just as rough, just as forceful, just as exhilarating. Erica couldn’t help reaching out for Franky but the prisoner slammed her against the wall by throwing that arm into Erica’s throat again, growling slightly through the unbroken kiss. Erica let her body go limp, she couldn’t fight, not this time; Franky was too strong for her and besides, if she was honest, she really didn’t want this…whatever this was, to stop. She was tired of being held like a china doll and being fucked so slowly she could count the cracks in the ceiling. Her head was never there, she’d think of work or…other things, but with Franky, well she couldn’t think of anything except Franky.

Franky, who was laughing softly in her ear, and even her breath sent a shiver down Erica’s spine and unconsciously her tongue wet her bottom lip.  
“Just tell me I’m right,” Franky murmured into her ear, still holding her but a little looser against the wall.  
“Right about what?” Erica said, annoyed at how flustered she sounded.  
“Us,” was all Franky said, tightening her grip on the governor once again as she touched her nose to Erica’s cheek, breathing against her warmly.  
“Franky,” Erica started, but lost her nerve. She could feel Franky’s nails digging into the skin on her arms hard enough to leave a mark; she should be scared, but it was Franky and Franky would never hurt her… unless she wanted her to, “You were right.”  
Erica could the smile take over Franky’s face, “You are so beautiful,” the prisoner whispered, a gentleness in her voice Erica hadn’t heard before, “Tell me what you want.”  
Erica shuddered, “I don’t know. I just want you,” she said shakily.  
Franky nodded; she couldn’t help sympathising with the older women, she really didn’t know what she want, maybe she just wanted something different, “Mm, I want you too,” she murmured, moving her mouth to the governor’s ear and tugging on it with her teeth. She liked the way Erica gasped before she nodded. Franky moved her mouth to Erica’s neck, nuzzling gently at first, before pressing her hands into Erica’s hips and tucking her fingers into the governor’s pants. She was pleasantly surprised when the older woman’s hands lifted her blue singlet over her head and threw it to the floor.  
“Mm, my turn,” Franky’s hands left the governor’s hips as she untucked her blouse from her pants, patiently at first, but then ripping it open and throwing it the ground, not being subtle in the slightest at the way she stared at the governor’s body with hunger, before looking her in the eyes, “Did I mention you’re so fucking beautiful?”  
Erica blushed, looked away and shuffled on her feet as much as she could under Franky’s touch; the prisoner’s hands back on her hips, a little looser than before but still tight enough to restrict the governor, “You are too,” she mumbled.  
Franky’s eyebrows rose in surprise as a smirk took over her face, “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear you,” she said jovially, looking at the governor expectantly.  
Erica felt the heat in her face, “You’re attractive, Franky, you know that,” she mumbled a little louder, before casting her eyes to the ground.  
Franky bit her bottom lip to hold back a snide remark, “Thanks,” she settled with instead, watching Erica closely; she wanted this, that much was established but she still looked like a naughty school girl in the principals office, “Erica,” she hesitated, “You know I care, right?”  
Erica looked up at her, “I know,” she admitted, “But…after…” she trailed off.  
Franky frowned, “After?”  
“Can’t you just be sweet…after?” Erica said through gritted teeth.  
Franky couldn’t stop herself for barking out a laugh but then bit her lip, “Sure, I’ll be sweet…after,” and with that she lifted the governor and propped her on the edge of her desk. Erica instinctively wrapped her legs around the prisoner, trapping her close to her body. Franky didn’t seem to mind and only smiled as she begun to kiss Erica.  
“You have no idea how many time’s I’ve imagined this,” Franky whispered between kisses, sweeping a bunch of papers out of the way, “Especially on your desk, so fucking hot,” she added as with a swift moment she changed their positions from vertical to horizontal.  
Erica had no idea how Franky even did that; she was so fucking smooth, not just with her words but with her body too it seemed, all Erica knew was that she was lying under a prisoner without her shirt on and that prisoner was running her hand down the governor’s stomach and she couldn’t ignore the tingle that radiated through her centre.  
“I’ve imagined it too,” she admitted, placing a hand in Franky’s hair and pushing her down gently, not needing to see the satisfied smirk on the prisoner’s face to know it was there.


	12. Body/Mind connection

Franky’s lips on Erica’s, then her hand on her throat, Erica resisted, honestly she held out as long as she could but next thing she knew her lips were not just pressing back but prising the prisoners mouth open and throwing her tongue down Franky’s throat, still aching with the pleasure of Franky’s hand pressing down on her neck as her own hand slid onto the prisoner’s shoulder and…

Erica woke up sweating and short of breath. She crawled out of bed, purposely not casting an eye towards her fiancée, and left the room. She could feel her hands shaking and clenched her fists; it didn’t mean anything, she told herself…again. Franky had forced herself on her, she told herself…again, she hadn’t even kissed back, she told herself…again. And she had definitely not thoroughly enjoyed the way Franky had domineered her by pushing a hand roughly against her throat. Of course she knew it was all a lie, she’d never felt anything as scary but exhilarating as that kiss. 

Of course Franky had been giving her that smug smile that radiated to her eyes, all week but with everything going on at Wentworth, she’d been able to avoid any alone time with the prisoner. She hated the part of her that was disappointed by that, but she didn’t have to wait long.

“Franky Doyle, governor, says she has information on something rather,” an officer closed the door, leaving the two in the very office that that kiss that Erica had been thinking, even dreaming about had taken place a little over a week ago.  
Franky sat down, watching the governor closely. Who knew she could get any more tense or uptight than she had been before the kiss? Franky licked her lips, smiling.  
“So, do you have any information or do you just want to say something provocative?” Erica really turned the icy tone on well.  
Franky just laughed, “You know, Erica,” she emphasised the governor’s name, “You kissed back. You stopped pushing and you kissed back. Why?”  
Erica was gripping the edge of her desk so tightly her fingers hurt, “Franky, you are mistaken. You kissed me, I tried to fight you off… you know that you’re stronger than me – “  
“Then why haven’t I been charged? Locked in the slot? Surely assaulting the governor is frowned upon?” Franky flashed her that knowing smile.  
“Franky – “  
“So you don’t want it to happen again, then?” Franky asked, leaning forward, careful to watch the governor’s reaction.  
Erica visibly tensed, feeling her body betray her mind; because yes, she wanted it to happen again, she wanted it to go further, she wanted Franky to control her with that simple touch.  
Franky laughed at the lack of answer and Erica snapped to the present, furious at herself for visibly zoning out in front of the prisoner and gritted her teeth as she watched Franky laugh and shake her head.  
“If anyone asks, I’ll say you tried,” she said and it was as though Erica blinked and Franky was in front of her. She had little space to play with but tried sliding her chair backwards to the wall only trapping herself further. She didn’t know how it happened, she just knew Franky’s arm was around her waist and she was out of her chair; Franky kicked the chair to the side and pushed the governor against the wall, “I’ll say you tried,” she repeated, before engaging Erica in their second kiss, just as rough, just as forceful, just as exhilarating. Erica couldn’t help reaching out for Franky but the prisoner slammed her against the wall by throwing that arm into Erica’s throat again, growling slightly through the unbroken kiss. Erica let her body go limp, she couldn’t fight, not this time; Franky was too strong for her and besides, if she was honest, she really didn’t want this…whatever this was, to stop. She was tired of being held like a china doll and being fucked so slowly she could count the cracks in the ceiling. Her head was never there, she’d think of work or…other things, but with Franky, well she couldn’t think of anything except Franky.

Franky, who was laughing softly in her ear, and even her breath sent a shiver down Erica’s spine and unconsciously her tongue wet her bottom lip.  
“Just tell me I’m right,” Franky murmured into her ear, still holding her but a little looser against the wall.  
“Right about what?” Erica said, annoyed at how flustered she sounded.  
“Us,” was all Franky said, tightening her grip on the governor once again as she touched her nose to Erica’s cheek, breathing against her warmly.  
“Franky,” Erica started, but lost her nerve. She could feel Franky’s nails digging into the skin on her arms hard enough to leave a mark; she should be scared, but it was Franky and Franky would never hurt her… unless she wanted her to, “You were right.”  
Erica could the smile take over Franky’s face, “You are so beautiful,” the prisoner whispered, a gentleness in her voice Erica hadn’t heard before, “Tell me what you want.”  
Erica shuddered, “I don’t know. I just want you,” she said shakily.  
Franky nodded; she couldn’t help sympathising with the older women, she really didn’t know what she wanted, maybe she just wanted something different, “Mm, I want you too,” she murmured, moving her mouth to the governor’s ear and tugging on it with her teeth. She liked the way Erica gasped before she nodded. Franky moved her mouth to Erica’s neck, nuzzling gently at first, before pressing her hands into Erica’s hips and tucking her fingers into the governor’s pants. She was pleasantly surprised when the older woman’s hands lifted her blue singlet over her head and threw it to the floor.  
“Mm, my turn,” Franky’s hands left the governor’s hips as she untucked her blouse from her pants, patiently at first, but then ripping it open and throwing it to the ground, not being subtle in the slightest at the way she stared at the governor’s body with hunger, before looking her in the eyes, “Did I mention you’re so fucking beautiful?”  
Erica blushed, looked away and shuffled on her feet as much as she could under Franky’s touch; the prisoner’s hands back on her hips, a little looser than before but still tight enough to restrict the governor, “You are too,” she mumbled.  
Franky’s eyebrows rose in surprise as a smirk took over her face, “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear you,” she said jovially, looking at the governor expectantly.  
Erica felt the heat in her face, “You’re attractive, Franky, you know that,” she mumbled a little louder, before casting her eyes to the ground.  
Franky bit her bottom lip to hold back a snide remark, “Thanks,” she settled with instead, watching Erica closely; she wanted this, that much was established but she still looked like a naughty school girl in the principals office, “Erica,” she hesitated, “You know I care, right?”  
Erica looked up at her, “I know,” she admitted, “But…after…” she trailed off.  
Franky frowned, “After?”  
“Can’t you just be sweet…after?” Erica said through gritted teeth.  
Franky couldn’t stop herself from barking out a laugh but then bit her lip, “Sure, I’ll be sweet…after,” and with that she lifted the governor and propped her on the edge of her desk. Erica instinctively wrapped her legs around the prisoner, trapping her close to her body. Franky didn’t seem to mind and only smiled as she begun to kiss Erica.  
“You have no idea how many time’s I’ve imagined this,” Franky whispered between kisses, sweeping a bunch of papers out of the way, “Especially on your desk, so fucking hot,” she added as with a swift moment she changed their positions from vertical to horizontal.  
Erica had no idea how Franky even did that; she was so fucking smooth, not just with her words but with her body too it seemed, all Erica knew was that she was lying under a prisoner without her shirt on and that prisoner was running her hand down the governor’s stomach and she couldn’t ignore the tingle that radiated through her centre.  
“I’ve imagined it too,” she admitted, placing a hand in Franky’s hair and pushing her down gently, not needing to see the satisfied smirk on the prisoner’s face to know it was there.


	13. Show, Don't Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Franky has been out on parole for a month and Erica eventually agrees to go in a date. Franky takes her to a deserted, scenic spot for a picnic but it starts to rain heavily so they have to take shelter in the car and things get a bit hot and steamy!

Franky pulled into the car park at the very peak of the mountain. The sun shone brightly and she had finally, finally convinced Erica to go on a date with her.  
“Perfect, right? Nobody here, so you won’t be seen out with a prisoner, it’s pretty to look at and I’ve cooked up a storm, if I may say so myself,” Franky smiled, looking across at Erica.  
Erica was still apprehensive, “Forever modest,” she said as she hopped out of the car.  
Franky grabbed the blanket from the trunk and spread it out on a flat piece of land as she pulled out an assortment of food and wine’s.  
“I didn’t know exactly what you liked, so I just made a bunch of everything,” Franky smiled sheepishly.

  
Erica couldn’t help but smile back; she liked being around Franky, she couldn’t deny that and that smile Franky flashed her always got something flipping in her stomach.\  
“Thankyou, Franky, this has been great. You can really cook,” Erica smiled.  
Franky beamed; pleased that she had seemed to impress Erica, “No worries, any time,” she paused for a moment, “Hey, why do you always straighten your hair now?”  
Erica was taken a back, “Uh, I don’t know, it looks more professional I guess.”  
Franky looked thoughtful, “Hm, I guess, but I like it wavy better. Like when I first met you, it makes you look younger, more relaxed.”  
Erica frowned, “So you don’t like it like straight?” she asked self-consciously, patting her hair.  
Franky laughed, “Of course I do. You look amazing,” she hesitated before placing a hand on Erica’s. Erica startled at the sudden contact and looked at their touching hands before looking at Franky’s face and giving her a nervous smile, “Thanks.”

The rain came out of nowhere, as though one minute there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky and the next it was a dark mess. The rain began to pelt down unrelentingly. Franky quickly gathered bottles and plates and food into the basket and grabbed the blanket off the ground using it as a shield against the rain as she pulled it over the top of her and Erica as they ran to the car.  
The two jumped into the car, slamming the doors shut and panting for breath, both shivering. Franky turned the car on and turned the heat up as the rain dripped down her neck. She looked across at Erica, teeth chattering.  
“Hey, your hair’s not so straight anymore,” she joked.  
Erica laughed, “Idiot. Didn’t you check the weather? You know that’s the number one rule of planning a romantic picnic.”  
Franky bit her lip, “It didn’t say rain was coming, I swear. Do I fail then?”  
Erica hesitated as she tried to wipe her face of any remaining raindrops, “No, it was great. I’m really glad I came.”  
“Will you still be glad if you’re hit with a cold when you wake up tomorrow?” Franky asked, almost guiltily.  
Erica laughed softly, “Yeah, I will. It was worth it,” she smiled as she met Franky’s eyes and she moved a hand to sweep the brunette’s soggy fringe off her face, “So do you kiss on a first date?”  
Franky’s eyes shone with excitement, “What do you think?” she said, her smugness fading as she continued, “What about you?”  
“Depends, I guess,” Erica shrugged.  
“On what?” Franky asked, eyes not leaving Erica’s face.  
“I don’t know, on how successful the date was, on whether I’m feeling more attracted to my date than I was before the date.”  
“And?” Franky bit her lip and couldn’t stop her eyes from flitting to the governor’s lips or from running her own tongue over her lip as she tried not to pounce on Erica.  
“Who knew you could be such a sweetheart?” Erica answered.  
“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Franky whispered and placed a light hand on Erica’s face, the two connecting eyes for a moment before simultaneously moving towards each other and pressing their lips together. Franky was surprised that it was Erica who slipped her hand under Franky’s black singlet, drawing her fingers over the other woman’s stomach lightly.  
“I am so glad I came,” was all Erica could think to say.  
Franky breathed out slowly, “I’m so glad you came,” she smiled. She composed herself for a further moment before her instincts took over and she pounced on Erica, hand on one side of Erica’s neck and mouth on the other. She could feel the rain still dripping off the older woman’s hair, but she kind of liked it. She also liked the way Erica lent her head back, giving her further access.  
“I don’t want to push you,” Franky whispered, her finger balancing underneath Erica’s shirt.  
“You’re not,” Erica promised and pulled her wet shirt clumsily off to prove a point.  
Franky stared at Erica’s body as though hypnotised for a moment, “You’re beautiful, you know that.”  
Erica squinted her eyes.  
“What?” Franky asked.  
“You’ve never used a nice word like that. You’re always so … crude.”  
Franky laughed, “I’ll take that as a compliment. But you are, your body is so perfect, you’re so amazing – “  
Erica, blushing, put a finger to Franky’s lips, “Show, don’t tell,” she whispered, biting the side of her lip nervously.  
Franky swallowed hard, trying to remain confident, “Your wish is my command,” she couldn’t hide the break in her voice.

A little clumsily, Franky managed to pull the governor into her lap and smother her in kisses. She choreographed their bodies onto the back seat, Erica underneath her. Franky ran a hand over Erica’s stomach and up over her ribs and under her bra. Erica could feel Franky’s heated breath against her shoulder and pulled her as close as she could, letting a moan escape her lips as Franky’s found her breast. Franky moved her hand back down the governor’s stomach and made quick work of her skirt before hesitating.  
“What, you’ve never done in it a backseat before?” Erica whispered, as Franky hovered her hand over the older woman’s underwear.  
Franky snorted, “Of course I have,” she winked, “Don’t worry, it’s just as good in a car as a bed.”  
Erica laughed, “I know,” she replied crisply.  
Franky’s eyebrows creased together, “You’ve done it, then?”  
Erica nodded, “I’m not a complete bore, you know.”  
Franky smiled, “You’re not a bore at all, Erica.”  
Erica smiled, “Well get to it, then,” she said.  
Franky laughed, nodding.


	14. Jealousy's A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please right a fic about Erica finally realising she's got it bad for Franky. Like post release and Franky brings another woman home (because Erica tells her she isn't interested) and Erica loses her shit with jealousy and then they have major intense confessional Sex!????? Please.

Franky had been in prison for years; sure, she’d had Kim but that had ended a while ago. So when Erica said she could stay with her while she found her feet, but she wasn’t interested in being anything more than a friend despite Franky’s pursuits, the younger woman celebrated her freedom with a cute blonde. Some night’s she didn’t come home, but mostly she scrambled in the door in the early hours of the morning. Somehow, Erica managed to only silently fume on this and was able to ignore it, but when Franky started bringing a different woman through Erica’s door every night, she was quickly worn down. 

Franky kissed a woman in the doorway in the morning, with a hand on her ass before saying goodbye, no phone numbers, no strings. She turned around to see Erica watching her and casually greeted her with a simple good morning.  
“Really? How long is this going to go on for?” Erica asked.  
Franky frowned, “What?”  
Erica rolled her eyes, “This parade of women, Franky,” she threw up her hands.  
Franky shrugged, “I’m young. In case you’ve forgotten I’ve been away from the scene for a while, I’m not allowed to celebrate?”  
“Of course you are, it’s just…” Erica was flustered and Franky could see it.  
“Why does it bother you so much?” Franky goaded, lifting her eyebrows.  
Erica stared at her, grinding her teeth, “It’s a different woman every night, Franky,” she answered in exasperation.  
Franky shrugged, “So what?”  
“I don’t like it, that’s all,” Erica shrugged right back, trying to act casual.  
Franky barked out a laugh, “Well that’s why they’re in my bedroom, not yours,” she said provocatively.  
Erica gave her the evil eye, “Well, it’s my house,” she snapped.  
“Yeah and you said I could stay here,” Franky replied, “What? I’m not allowed to bring any friends here? I’m sorry, is that a new rule?”  
“They’re not exactly your friends, Franky – “  
“And what business is it of yours? I’m a grown woman, Erica,” Franky laced coldness into her tone.  
“Well, I don’t like it,” Erica repeated frustratingly, but not knowing who she was more frustrated with; Franky or herself.  
“Erica, you said you weren’t interested. You said friends only. It was your choice,” Franky said slowly but sternly.  
“Well, I don’t… I don’t like seeing you with them,” Erica admitted lowering her voice.  
Franky shook her head, “Why?” she asked insistently.  
“I don’t know,” Erica said in a sudden outburst.  
“Don’t you?” Franky asked softly.  
Erica looked at the question in Franky’s eyes, “Franky,” she dropped her shoulders, “I… I just, I don’t know…”  
Franky stepped closer to the older women, “You know,” she said when she stood less than a foot in front of Erica.  
Erica looked into her eyes, “I don’t want you to be with anyone,” she paused, “else.”  
Franky swallowed, “Why?”  
“I don’t like seeing you look at other girls,” Erica said quietly.  
Franky shook her head, “Why not?” she persisted.  
“Because I like the way you look at me,” Erica snapped, “I want to be the only one you want.”  
Franky swiped her tongue over her lips, “You are the only I want, Erica,” she said quietly.  
Erica laughed, throwing up her hands, “Obviously not.”  
Franky waved her hand dismissively, “Those girls? They’re nothing, it just feels good. But you, you’re special. Come on, you know that.”  
Erica shrugged, “You’re so hard to read,” she admitted.  
Franky smiled, “You’re not always that easy yourself, governor,” she said, slipping into old habits.  
Erica couldn’t help smiling as she rolled her eyes.  
Franky laughed, “So…” she shuffled on her feet awkwardly.

It was Erica who practically pounced on Franky, though Franky quickly retaliated wrapping her arms around the blonde who was nibbling on her neck, both hands in Franky’s hair.   
“I’m sorry,” Erica mumbled.  
“What for?” Franky asked, arching her head backwards as Erica moved to her collarbone.  
“Holding out for so long,” Erica whispered as she looked Franky in the eye.  
Franky nodded, “It’s okay, you’re worth the wait,” she whispered back before kissing Erica on the lips surprisingly gently as she lifted the other woman up. Erica wrapped her hands around Franky’s neck and her legs around her body, “Plus you’re kind of cute when you’re jealous,” Franky teased.  
“I wasn’t jealous,” Erica replied, knowing it was a lie.  
Franky knew too, grinning broadly, “Bullshit.”  
Erica smiled back as she sighed, “Fine, maybe I was. A little.”  
Franky bit her lip as she smiled, nodding, “Yeah, just a little,” she laughed as she crashed onto the couch, the governor sitting in her lap, legs still strangling Franky’s waist.   
Erica was nervous but full of desire, one trumped the other as she slipped her hands underneath Franky’s black singlet and slowly lifted it over her head; she shouldn’t have been surprised that the younger woman wasn’t wearing a bra but she couldn’t help staring at her bare breasts for a moment before feeling Franky’s hand stroking her hair as she lay down on her back, pulling Erica on top of her. Erica chewed the inside of her lip, anxious, but excited. She’d wanted this for a long time, with a woman, with Franky. And so she attacked the younger woman’s breasts with tenacity, sucking her perfect nipple into her mouth and running her tongue in circles around it before letting it slip back out. She liked how quickly they became hard and dug her teeth a little deeper, until Franky’s grip in her hair tightened as she made a noise in her throat. Erica couldn’t help smiling at that and pulled back, as she pulled her own top off, indicating what she wanted as she unclipped her bra quickly.  
“Yes, governor,” Franky saluted, smiling as she watched the repressed but coming out of her shell, governor blush above her as she smoothly turned Erica onto her back and tugged playfully at Erica’s ear with her teeth before tracing her lips over Erica’s jaw and sucking her neck for a moment whilst her hand ran over her collarbone and over her breast, stopping to breathe in deeply as the enormity of what was finally happening hit her, but she told herself to keep a cool head and ignored the fact that her hands were shaking. She placed her thumb over Erica’s nipple, circling it slowly, trying to gather herself emotionally.

“You’re beautiful,” she found herself mumble under her breath, into Erica’s neck.  
“Thank you,” Erica whispered, “I just want to be close to you,” she pulled Franky’s face to meet hers, “I just want to be close to you, you know?” she repeated. She was letting go a little but she still couldn’t just say what she wanted.  
Franky nodded, “I know. I want to be close to you too,” she whispered, biting the corner of her lip.  
Erica’s eyes flitted around the the room, “I don’t even know…I don’t know how…”  
Franky smiled reassuringly, “Lucky you’re with an expert then.”  
Erica shook her head, smiling, “Lucky,” she murmured.  
Franky measured Erica up with her eyes once more, “I’ll look after you,” she promised as she lowered her lips onto Erica’s breasts for the first time as she traced her fingers over her stomach, first with her fingertips, then her nails and then one finger at the a time.  
“Stop teasing,” Erica breathed.  
Franky couldn’t help laughing, “Sorry, am I teasing?”  
Erica clamped her teeth together and shrugged in defiance.  
Franky chortled, “Okay, I’ll stop,” she said and made quick work of Erica’s pants, peeling them over her legs and running her hands over Erica’s legs as she worked them towards the blonde’s underwear. She quickly checked on Erica, glancing up at her but when she nodded and placed Franky’s hand inside her underwear, she knew she could continue. She swallowed hard, finding the air getting trapped in her throat, and began exploring Erica with her fingers. It was easy; Erica was already wet and Franky liked that, not that she minded working hard either, but it was nice to know Erica was aroused before she’d even touched her. She explored every fold and began rubbing Erica’s clit with two fingers and becoming aroused herself upon hearing the older woman’s shallow breathing. She bit her lip and braced herself, filling her lungs with air before she thrust those two fingers inside Erica, placing the other hand around the back of Erica’s neck and pulling her into her chest as she pumped her fingers quickly. Erica came up for air and locked her teeth around Franky’s bare shoulder, breathing hotly against her skin until she bit into the skin so hard she tasted blood and let go, breathing hard.  
“Sorry,” she mumbled.  
Franky laughed as she licked each finger clean, “It’s okay. It’s kinda hot actually,” she grinned, licking the last finger clean.  
Erica looked away, “You’re kinda hot,” she muttered quietly.  
Franky’s eyes lit up seeing another chance to niggle at the governor, “Kinda?” she said, arrogantly.  
Erica shook her head, “Shut up,” she snapped as she nestled her head into Franky’s chest.  
“That’s not very nice,” Franky continued to tease.  
Erica mumbled an incoherent response, closing her eyes.  
Franky laughed, running her fingers through the governor’s hair, “Well worth the wait, gov,” she mumbled, letting her heavy eyes close. She loved the weight of Erica’s body on top of hers and was asleep within minutes. Erica hadn’t felt so relaxed in months and fell asleep within minutes too, with a satisfied smile on her face and the smell of Franky’s sweat lingering in the air.


	15. Free Ride

“Come on, we both want it, right? One free ride, one break from prisoner and governor, then we can go back to our positions,” Franky spoke.  
And damn she spoke good, Erica thought, but, “Franky, no, you know it’s not that simple.”  
Franky took a cautious step closer to the governor, “It can be. Tell me you don’t want it be that simple just once.”  
Erica sighed; the truth was her resolve had been wavering for months but she was a professional and she was an engaged women. Society worked with certain rules and this wasn’t a part of her plans to align with those rules.  
“Erica, you’re allowed to want this,” Franky cut into her thoughts.  
“No, Franky I’m not. You’re a prisoner and I’m the governor, law would state – “  
Franky waved a hand dismissvely, “Oh come on, law states a whole bunch of bullshit. It’s so simple, Erica; I want you. I know you want me,” Franky shrugged; it wasn’t a question, it was a statement.  
It infuriated Erica the way Franky could just say that, like it was nothing, like she knew Erica’s desires but the governor knew she was right, “One free ride, huh?”  
Franky’s eyes lit up; was she actually convincing Erica? “Yeah, one free ride,” she took another step closer to Erica, looking through the window into the dark corridor but it was after hours, “Come on, why else am I here after hours when nobody else is around this part of the prison?” she asked knowingly, arrogantly.  
Erica sighed and stuttered, “Because…I,” she rubbed her neck as she looked away and shrugged.  
Franky stopped smiling, “Erica, I don’t want to like break you, that’s not what I’m trying to – “  
“Bullshit, that’s exactly what you want to do,” Erica snapped.  
Franky shook her head, “No, it’s not. I promise you. I just…I think you really want something different than what you have. You just have that look in your eye.”  
“What look?” Erica asked.  
Franky tried not to smile, “That look girls get in their eyes when they look at me,” she shrugged.  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Wow, subtle,” but she couldn’t help returning the smile.

Franky took yet another step towards the older woman; it was like approaching a petrified animal – if she did it too fast, Erica would run away but if she didn’t keep taking little steps, she wouldn’t believe Franky was a safe option, “Just…tell me what you feel towards me. Or better yet, answer a simple question. Am I just another prisoner to you?”  
Erica stared at the prisoner before her for a long time, “No,” she said quietly, pausing for a long moment which Franky didn’t interrupt watching the wheels turn in Erica’s head, “You’re not just… you know that. We...” Erica sighed and looked at the ground as she clenched her jaw, “We have some kind of connection or something, but I don’t know what it is,” she said honestly, “I don’t know what it means. I don’t know what I’m meant to do about it.”  
Franky nodded, “Is it just a sex thing?” she asked, not sure she actually wanted the answer.  
Erica frowned; who would have thought it would be the prisoner asking that question? “I don’t know,” she answered, surprising herself with the honesty.  
Franky nodded again, “Cause you know I think you’re awesome,” she said, biting back a smile.  
Erica rolled her eyes and shook her head, “No, you don’t, you just like playing mind games with me.”  
Franky screwed up her eyes, “Nah. I mean, yeah I do. But like…I like you.”  
Erica was still frowning, this conversation wasn’t helping her figure out Franky Doyle at all, “Franky…”  
“Don’t you like me? I mean, before you were governor, didn’t we have fun?”  
Erica let herself smile, “Yeah…we did…but things change.”  
Franky nodded, “Yeah. They did. You got up on your high and mighty – “  
“I got a promotion, what was I meant to do? Stay down the ladder for you?” Erica asked.  
“No,” Franky answered, “No, that would be stupid,” she admitted, “I just…” for once, the prisoner was lost for words and the silence hung between them.

“Fine,” Erica said quietly.  
Franky blinked quickly, “What?”  
“I said fine,” Erica’s voice was shaky but certain.  
Franky frowned.  
“What, now that I’ve said yes, you don’t – “  
Franky pounced and pressed her lips onto the governor’s, pulling her close. Erica responded just as enthusiastically, maybe all she had needed was a push after all. She put her hands on Franky’s shoulders, then around her waist. She was surprised at the hunger in the prisoner’s lips and tongue, like she couldn’t get enough, like she was trying to know every millimetre of Erica’s mouth, of her tongue and then her hands were underneath Erica’s blouse and Erica was surprised that she really didn’t mind at all. Franky was a good lead, she was somehow rough but caring at the same time, she’d bite her neck like nobody ever had and for the quickest moment, Erica stressed knowing that the younger woman must be marking her but at that point, she couldn’t bring herself to care. Besides after Franky’s teeth always came her tongue to ease the pain and that alone was enough to have Erica shuffling on her feet. She hadn’t even realised her hand was in the prisoner’s hair until Franky lifted her face to make eye contact with the governor.   
“You’re so – “  
Erica put a finger to Franky’s lips, “Don’t talk. For once, don’t talk.”  
Franky bit her lip, nodding and put a hand on Erica’s face, kissing her quickly before getting back to work; she push Erica gently on top of the desk and made quick of work of bunching the governor’s skirt up around her waist and making her way between her legs before kissing her once more passionately, as she undid the buttons on Erica’s blouse and pulled it off around her shoulders, laying her lips on Erica’s breasts before her bra had even hit the floor. She tried to be patient, really she tried but the governor’s legs were bare and so close that she had to touch them and before she knew it, she was tracing her lips along Erica’s inner thighs whilst spreading her wetness over every fold as she pulled her underwear over her feet. She was relishing the way that Erica sighed and moaned, and was surprised though pleasantly when Erica pushed her face, none too rough but somehow commanding into that same wetness. Of course, Franky didn’t complain and put her tongue to quick work, trying not to be intoxicated by Erica’s smell but failing. Franky felt a rush course up her own body as Erica began to shiver and shake, pulling Franky up to meet her face to face, but pushing her hand to replace her tongue. She put a hand on Franky’s face and pulled her as close as she could, showing that same hungriness that Franky had earlier shown and learning every millimetre of her lips, her mouth and tongue as Franky quickly bought her to a climax and she was forced to break away to catch her breath, leaning her head breathlessly into the prisoner’s neck, still feeling herself shaking. 

One free ride. Erica knew now that it wouldn’t, it couldn’t only be a one time thing. Maybe that had been Franky’s plan the whole time; if she could just get the governor to give in once, maybe it would be enough to start something. And how could she not want to experience that feeling again? Something so unlike anything she had experienced before. Professionalism was out the window when she next requested Franky Doyle to visit her office and was greeted by that same smirk, this time somehow more confident than ever, the prisoner knew exactly what Erica wanted from her.


	16. Let's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Erica and Franky are in a empty part of the library and Franky is continually suggestive and gets Erica all hot and bothered. Then Franky starts to get playful and Erica is basically squirming and eventually gives in and then really detailed hotness

 

Franky yawned as she tilted her chair onto the two back legs casually. She watched Erica make her way over to the table, with that dead sexy professional walk. Franky was bored, she’d planned on having a bit of fun with the governor today. After all, they had the back of the library to themselves. Franky had purposely picked a table around the corner; pretty much out of view of the rest of the room. Erica was always more relaxed when she didn’t feel like the world was watching.  
“You’re going to break your neck one of these days,” Erica said pointedly.  
Franky just smirked as she placed all four legs back onto the floor, “Aw, nice to know you care, governor.”  
Erica rolled her eyes; she could already tell Franky was going to be a pain today, “So, have you read the latest chapter?”  
Franky nodded, “Of course I have. I always do what you want, don’t I?”  
“Franky – “  
“Erica,” Franky interrupted before laughing.  
“Can we get serious, please?” Erica almost begged for the smart ass attitude to stop.  
“Anything you want,” Franky leaned forward, putting her elbows on the table, licking her lips.  
“I want you to study,” Erica tapped a finger on the textbook laying closed on the table.  
“Study, huh?” Franky asked innocently.  
“Yes,” Erica replied.  
Franky tilted her head, “Study…what, exactly?” she cast her eyes over Erica’s legs and chest, before settling on her lips.  
“God, Franky, can’t you just be serious for once?” Erica asked in exasperation.  
Franky smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth, “I’m always serious, Erica,” she bounced her eyebrows up and down again.  
Erica ignored her and opened the textbook to the chapter they were meant to be studying, “Did you have any difficulties in the chapter?”  
Franky shook her nope, “Nope.”  
“Nothing? You understood it all perfectly?” Erica asked.  
The prisoner shrugged, “Sure. What, you don’t think I’m smart? That’s not very nice, governor.”  
“You know you’re smart, Franky – “  
“Aw, shucks. Thanks gov, that’s nice of you to say,” Franky laughed as Erica rolled her eyes again, “You’re not too dim yourself,” she ran her tongue over her bottom lip slowly.  
Erica sighed, “Franky, come on, we meet once a week, can we make use of it?”  
Franky nodded slowly, “Thought you’d never ask,” she took the textbook off the table and threw it on the ground.  
Erica stood up, “What are you doing?” she bent down to pick the book up.

Franky moved quickly and when Erica turned around, she found herself practically on top of the prisoner. She quickly took a step backwards but Franky just chortled and took a step forwards. They continued this little dance until Franky managed to back Erica up against a bookshelf, with no way out.  
“Franky, what are you doing?” Erica asked, putting her hands out in front of her, trying to create some kind of barrier between the two of them.  
Franky shrugged and grabbed Erica’s left hand, biting her fingers gently, “I’m bored. Do you have any idea how boring prison is?” she pulled at Erica’s hand with her teeth playfully.  
Erica shook her head; how could someone be so adorable but ridiculously sexy at the same time?  
Franky saw the smile that threatened to take over the governor’s ips and bit her own bottom lip to stop herself from breaking out in a grin. She put a hand on Erica’s waist.  
“I thought that’s what Kim is for,” Erica replied, removing Franky’s hand from her.  
Franky tilted her head and laughed, “Mm, maybe. But you’re much more fun than her,” she ran her hands through the governor’s hair and stroked her jawline with her fingers, “Sexier too,” she whispered.  
Erica tried to put distance between them, but was reminded by the feel of book spines that she was more or less trapped. She knew Franky wouldn’t hurt her, but she might bring something out in Erica that she was trying very hard to pretend didn’t exist.

“Don’t run away from me,” Franky laughed and grabbed Erica’s ear between her teeth, “Don’t you wanna play?” she tugged teasingly, letting a small growl rattle around in her throat.  
Erica shuffled on the spot; truth was, Franky was being damn cute and she had a thing for people biting her ears. She breathed in deep and found her hand on the side of Franky’s face. Franky let go of her ear and pulled back, smiling and nuzzling into the governor’s hand, kissing it over and over.  
“Franky…” Erica started, but didn’t know how to continue.  
Franky chuckled, “Erica,” she mocked, “I’d really like to kiss you now.”  
Erica’s body went stiff, but she didn’t move away. Franky put a hand on the governor’s waist and looked her in the eye for a brief moment before pressing her lips against Erica’s, circling a finger around her ear as Erica responded, melting her lips right back into the prisoner’s as her hands clutched for Franky’s singlet, pulling her closer. Erica bit the corners of her lips nervously as she felt the arousal flare stronger than ever. She knew she was wet and she could just imagine the look on Franky’s face if she were to know that all she needed was a few tugs on the ear and a kiss to get her all hot and bothered. At the same time, she really wanted the release and she was pretty sick of getting herself off; it wasn’t quite the same.  
“You’re thinking too hard,” Franky whispered.  
“I can’t help it,” Erica said a little breathlessly, chewing the inside of her cheek.  
“Maybe I can help,” Franky whispered back, as she kissed Erica on the cheek and then let her forehead rest on it, breathing hotly against the governor. She ran a hand over Erica’s blouse and started to undo her trousers.  
“Franky,” Erica protested.  
Franky stopped and looked up at Erica, who nodded her consent. Franky continued and pulled Erica’s pants down enough that she could slip her hand inside the governor’s underwear. She smiled at Erica’s sharp intake of breath and her wetness as she stroked every part of Erica.  
“You’re so wet,” Franky’s tone was laced with pleasure.  
Erica gritted her teeth, not knowing how to answer.  
Franky laughed briefly, “It’s okay, I can help you with that,” she said quietly as she continued playing, almost teasingly, slowly with the governor. She moved her fingers up to the governor’s clit and continued teasing her, stroking for only a few seconds before she’d move away from the governor’s most sensitive spot. Erica was fed up and breathing heavily now.  
“You’re such a little shit,” she gasped.  
Franky’s grin took over her whole face, “You’re fucking amazing,” she whispered against Erica’s cheek, and took a quick tug at Erica’s ear before moving her mouth to Erica’s hips and simply kissed every fold at first, before working, like the expert she was, her tongue over the governor’s clit, gently at first but quickly finding her rhythm. She tried not to move her tongue too fast, but the smell and taste of Erica was intoxicating her. Erica’s hands were both balanced on Franky’s head gentle, but encouraging. At the same time she played with Erica’s lips until she could concentrate no more and focussed solely on making the older woman orgasm, which of course, didn’t take long at all. Franky tasted it before she heard it and swallowed, licking her lips as she bought her face up to meet the governor’s. Her hair was a mess and she had obviously been sweating, her hands were still shaking. But she looked satisfied.  
“Thank you,” she breathed out, her eyes flickering to the side like they so often did.  
Franky grinned, still licking her lips clean, “Thank you,” she returned the gratitude.  
“I can’t believe we just…” Erica began to fix up her hair.  
“I can,” Franky whispered, hands still balancing on Erica’s waist.  
Erica smiled and put a hand in Franky’s hair, scratching her ear.  
“Hey, I’m not a dog,” Franky joked, tilting her head like one.  
Erica laughed, “You bite like one,” she teased.  
Franky nodded and bit down on Erica’s hand, “You like that?”  
Erica blushed, “Yeah, I do. It’s cute.”  
Franky raised her eyebrows, “I’ll keep that in mind. You know, for next time,” it was said as a statement, but the look on the prisoner’s face posed it as a question.  
Erica nodded, “Mm, next time,” she ran a finger over the prisoner’s jawline, “Can’t wait,” she whispered. And just like that, the lion was let out of the cage.


	17. Mutuality

Franky fell lightly into the chair opposite the governor's chairs; arms crossed casually as she swung a leg over her other knee.  
"Have I been bad?" she asked, the smile sneaking into her voice.  
Erica rolled her eyes, almost used to Franky's tone and the way she eyed her body off like she was a piece of meat... but no, she could never get quite used to that, "Franky," she sighed, "I just want to know what's going on the in the compound. The women are quieter than usual - "  
"There's nothing to report, Erica," Franky drawled; it was true, Bea was doing a surprisingly good job of keeping the women subdued. There were a few who missed the drama and had riled around Franky, Kim and Boomer included, but to be honest, the peace was kind of nice for a change. Plus, Franky hadn't quite figured out how she was going to take Bea Smith down for good. But she would figure something out; she always did.  
Erica couldn't buy it though, Franky was always up to something, "Why don't I believe you?"  
Franky grinned, "Cause I'm always up to something?" she said jovially, reading the governor's mind, "Right?"  
Erica couldn't help but let a smile crawl onto her lips before quickly re-assuming her professionalism, "You're not exactly known for keeping out of trouble, Franky."  
Franky shrugged, nodding in agreeance, "I do have a reputation to hold up, you know."  
"Franky - "  
"I like your blouse," Franky interrupted, licking her lips, "It suits you."  
Erica was caught off guard, how did Franky do that? She stuttered, "Uh...Franky..."  
"It's professional but it's got that hint of, hmm, what is it?" Franky said thoughtfully, "It screams look at me," she licked her lips again, "Just like you."  
Erica sighed, "Franky, don't - "  
"Mm, look way better on the floor though, I bet," Franky continued, as though not hearing Erica or seeing her shift awkwardly in her seat.  
Erica tried again, "Franky - "  
"Remember the kiss?" Franky challenged, "I felt your hands, I felt the way your body reacted, your lips, your tongue - "  
"I already told you Franky, it won't happen again," Erica said sternly, desperate to regain some semblance of control in this situation.  
Franky shrugged, "That's okay, I'm interested in more than just kissing, anyway," she plastered the smirk on her face as her eyes drank in the squirming governor in front of her. She almost laughed; Erica was so easy to work up, and she liked to think she was hiding it but Franky could read her like an open book.  
Erica swallowed, "Franky," she said a little louder, "Do you have any idea the trouble you would be in if anybody found out - "  
"But they haven't found out, have they?" Franky said knowingly.  
"God, would you just behave for once? Why do you always have to be so..."  
Franky tilted her head, "So...? Well, I can't help it, why do you always have to be so...," she paused for dramatic effect, smiling never leaving her face, "fucking sexy?"

At the same time Erica couldn't believe it, she couldn't tear her eyes away. Franky had lifted her track pants and put a hand inside her own underwear, as she bit the corner of her lip as she began stroking herself. Erica took a deep breath; this was so wrong. What was happening? She should call someone in, get Franky taken away. At the very least, she should say something. Anything. Vocalise. But her head was fuzzy and it didn't seem to want to form a single sensible thought. Plus her mouth had gone drier than sandpaper, even as she ran her tongue over the roof of her mouth. Her throat felt dry and sticky and she tried to ignore it, but eventually her hand reached for the water on her desk and she gave her mouth a little relief.  
"You could always join me, you know," Franky said provocatively, watching the governor keenly.  
Erica blinked. She couldn't even drink in this situation; a prisoner sitting across from her touching herself, obviously enjoying it and now suggesting that she, governor of the prison do the same thing. The thing that really scared her was how tightly she was clenching her fists in defiance, how badly she wanted to touch herself in front of Franky. To share this bizarre moment with the prisoner.  
Franky's throat let out a kind of growl, "Erica, just give in for once," she said, letting a little desperation shine through her tone.  
Erica ground her teeth for a moment as, beneath the desk, she opened and closed her fist rapidly. She cast her eyes to the window outside her office.  
"Don't worry, your secretary always goes for lunch for an hour, until one o'clock, we've got ages...alone," Franky smiled.  
The governor's mind reeled; Franky had planned this whole thing the moment Erica had called her in. Just wasting time until Jane had taken her break. It probably should have annoyed Erica, or maybe scared her but instead she rest her hand on her leg for the briefest of moments before she unbuttoned her pants and threw her hand into her underwear. She could feel Franky's eyes boring into her and see her tongue run over her lips from the corner of her eye.  
"Look at me," Franky breathed as her fingers finally got to work, she hadn't wanted to work herself up too soon.  
Erica blinked and stared at her desk for a moment as her hand found her clit, but she looked up at Franky, who was smiling almost wickedly, hungrily.  
"What do you think about when you touch yourself?" Franky whispered, unconsciously leaning forward.  
Erica bit the inside of her lips anxiously.  
Franky cocked her head, "Know what I think about?" she adjusted herself slightly, "I think about ripping that blouse right off your chest and pushing you back into that corner," she paused, smiling when Erica let out an involuntary moan as her breathing became heavy, "Then kissing you and slipping those pants off around your feet. I imagine putting my hand...where your hand is right now and fucking you with my fingers. I imagine rolling my hips over yours until you moan into my shoulder and run your nails down my back," Franky was struggling herself now, but trying not to show it as she moved her fingers faster and watched the governor mesmirised, as she saw her face contort as her own hand moved faster and held back a moan, Franky got a hold of herself and continued on,  "then I'd tell you to be a good girl as I held you tight against that wall with just the force of my hips," she licked her lips and lent her head back for a moment, trying to hold on, "Then I'd lift you up and you'd swing your legs around my waist as I carried you over to your desk and fucked you on it. And you'd love every minute of it and beg for more," she finished as she watched the governor squirm in her chair, imagining each scene that Franky has spoken as she arched her head back as she reached her climax and her body shook for a moment as Erica unravelled in front of the prisoner, her body going limp and still as she sat, breathing deeply and somehow managed to fix her eyes upon the prisoner, who quickly followed suit. It was a strange experience watching the prisoner orgasm; one hand gripping the side of her chair as she bit her lip and her eyes rolled upwards; there was a vulnerability to her, a switch of the roles as Erica gathered herself and watched the prisoner reach the end of her tether.

Erica's hand trembled as she reached for a tissue to clean off her fingers. Franky's eyes flicked to the clock and to the window of the governor's office and bit her lip, eyeing off those fingers.  
"Stop," she said, licking her lips, "Don't waste that," she quickly flitted her eyes to the window again before she took the governor's hand in hers and quickly licked each finger, wishing she had more time to savour the taste but determined to take it in, to be able to recall the exact taste of Erica Davidson at a later date, perhaps locked away in a lonely cell.  
When she was done, Erica withdrew her hand silently and dried her fingers with a tissue. Her eyes cast over to Franky's own fingers curiously, hungrily but typical Erica, she said nothing. She didn't need to; Franky laughed and extended her fingers towards the governor. Erica hesitated before reaching down with her mouth and licking them clean. The smell, the taste was almost intoxicating and she was disappointed when she got to the last finger and withdrew.  
"Good girl," Franky said.  
God, that was patronising yet endearing at the same time. And a total turn on. Right on cue, Jane returned to her desk, giving a quick nod to Erica as she sat down.

Days later, the whole thing still seemed surreal to Erica. She wondered sometimes if it had just been another dream, another fantasy she had made up inside her own head. Then she'd see Franky and the way she looked at the governor, and she'd know it was real. Perhaps too real. She cursed herself for waiting for the next time Franky Doyle was called to her office. Franky laughed with her eyes; now she shared yet another secret with her favourite governor.


	18. Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to be honest, i'm running out of ways of them getting on it (so feel free to prompt ;) ) and I was reading about this...interesting concept the other day so thought I'd give it a go haha.

Franky liked to be in control; that was no secret and besides, Erica liked to be dominated so really, these….explorations worked well for the both of them. Erica bit her lip as she looked up at Franky hovering over her.  
Franky licked her lips, “You’re so well behaved,” she stated.  
Erica blushed and looked away.  
“Don’t do that,” Franky said, “Look at me.”  
Erica forced her eyes back onto Franky’s, the heat still on her cheeks.  
Franky grinned, “Will you do anything I say?”  
Erica could feel the arousal already creeping into her body and she nodded silently. Franky already knew the answer, but she did like to hear it.  
The younger woman grinned wiser, “Really? Interesting,” she looked thoughtful as she pulled back from the governor and sat up, “Hmm, sit up then.”  
Erica pulled herself upright on the couch and licked her lips, “What now?” she asked, looking at the ex prisoner hungrily and not able to hide it.  
Franky chuckled, “So keen,” she noted, “Good, I like that,” she drawled, “You thirsty?”  
Erica frowned at the question, “Yeah, a bit,” she shrugged.  
Franky smiled widely, “Good, wait here,” she put a finger on Erica’s nose as she stood up and left the room.

Erica didn’t know what was going on but she knew she was sick of her boring vanilla sex life with Mark; that’s why she had left him, after all. In the few weeks that Franky had been out of prison, she’d spiced things up very quickly. And she didn’t know what was going on now but it had her squirming on the couch until Franky returned.  
Franky placed a glass on the table and Erica reached forward for it but Franky grabbed her arm, “Uh uh,” she shook her head, “That’s mine. This one,” she pulled out a saucer of water and put it on the ground,”is yours.”  
Erica looked at her and blinked rapidly, “You want me to - “  
Franky put a finger to the governor’s lips, “Shh. Puppies don’t speak, do they?”  
Erica’s eyes almost bulged; puppies. Still, something in Franky’s tone made her want to obey so she nodded.  
Franky smiled, beaming, “Good girl. Now come on, have some water.”  
Erica looked at her for a moment before she crawled onto the floor in front of the saucer, looking up at Franky again for some kind of instruction. Franky nodded encouragingly.   
Erica began lapping her water up quickly; she was thirstier than she thought and despite making a bit of a mess, finished the small saucer in only a few minutes, licking her lips.  
“Silly puppy,” Franky mumbled, bending down to wipe some water of off the governor’s chin, “You made a bit of a mess, didn’t you?”  
Erica blushed; she didn’t know what this was but Franky was smiling and that made her happy. She found she quite liked being told what to do and all these new adventures Franky was taking her on.  
Franky laughed, “That’s okay, you still look cute. Come on, up on the couch,” she patted the space next to her, “But only when I say, okay?”  
Erica nodded; hoping that was allowed and climbed on all fours up onto the couch next to Franky. She bit her lip and crawled towards Franky slowly and put her head on her knee nervously.  
Franky put a hand in Erica’s hair and scratched her behind the ear, “Good girl, come on, you can curl up in my lap if you want.”  
Erica almost spoke but let out a little whimper instead, stopping herself just in time and climbed further into Franky’s lap, nuzzling her head into Franky’s stomach.  
Franky laughed, “You’re so fucking adorable,” she whispered, running a hand over Erica’s body slowly, head to toe and then again.  
Erica turned her head and caught Franky’s fingers in her mouth, tugging on them playfully, smiling shyly.  
Franky laughed openly, “You wanna play, huh?”  
Erica growled quietly, continuing to pull on Franky’s fingers until she broke them free. Erica settled down for a moment, licking her lips before she went after Franky’s hand again, licking at her fingers.   
“Good puppy,” Franky laughed as she moved her hand backwards and forwards and Erica chased after it with her mouth, clambering over the couch clumsily.  
Erica was getting frustrated; Franky was too fast and she couldn’t catch her fingers trying to chase on all fours, she growled in her throat before letting out a yelp.  
“Noisy,” Franky said, still smiling as she let Erica get her teeth around her hand, “There you go, you win baby.”  
Erica gave her a quick tug and let go and smiled widely, proud as punch as Franky swept her hand through her hair.  
“You want your reward, then?” Franky asked.  
Erica yelped and bounced up enthusiastically, curious and excited to see what her reward for being such a good puppy was. She bit her lip down, anxious but intrigued.

“Come on, lay on your back then,” Franky said, patting her lap.  
Erica cocked her head to the side before she lay her head in Franky’s lap and looked up at her hungrily.  
Franky chuckled and run a hand over Erica’s stomach, before pulling her top up and rubbing her stomach. Erica whimpered a little and squirmed. Wasn’t Franky going to give her some release? She had been good, hadn’t she? But she didn’t know how this worked, maybe she could get herself off later when Franky wasn’t -   
“Mm, you like that?” Franky asked as her hand left Erica’s stomach and trailed downwards, until she unbuttoned her trousers and moved her hand inside the governor’s underwear, “Mm, you do like that,” she answered her own question as she smiled at Erica’s wetness, “Good girl,” she breathed as she began rubbing at Erica’s clit before playing with her lips, teasing for only a moment before she thrust her fingers into the older woman and pumping her fingers quickly as Erica squirmed and moaned in enjoyment until she let out gasp as she reached her climax.  
Franky grinned as she licked her fingers clean, “Mm, well that was fun, wasn’t it?”  
Erica licked her lips and nodded as Franky buttoned her trousers. She turned onto her stomach and lifted herself onto all fours and licked Franky’s face. Franky laughed and pushed her away playfully.  
“Human mode now,” she whispered and pulled her back, giving her a quick kiss, “You’re a good puppy though.”  
Erica blushed, “Shut up,” she said, “It was kinda fun, though,” she said shyly.  
Franky beamed, “You’re so cute, Erica. Who ever knew we’d get here though, huh? You used to be so scared just to kiss me,” she reminisced.  
Erica actually laughed, “Yeah, well...I’ve got a good teacher, don’t I?”  
Franky nodded, “Yep, you sure do,” she pulled Erica closer and placed her lips firmly on hers, slipping her tongue into the other woman’s mouth quickly before withdrawing, “Happy to do anything you want to do, baby.”  
Erica nodded, “Thank you, baby.”


	19. The Best Kind OF Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Franky wins her first case and Erica rewards her

“Lawyer extraordinaire” Erica laughed as she unlocked the door and the two women stumbled in, “And you look absolutely dashing in that suit, you know,” she played with the tie Franky was wearing before pulling it off.  
“Oh yeah? Lucky I had me a good tutor, hey,” Franky replied as she closed the door behind them and put a bottle of wine down on the counter.  
“It was all you baby, it was all you,” she mumbled as she pushed the other woman back against the wall; it was true, Franky looked damned smart in a tight fitting suit covering her white shirt, she looked so sexy it was almost a pity to take it off, but she threw the jacket on the floor anyway, slinging her hands around the younger woman’s neck.  
Franky lent down and pressed her lips against Erica’s, “You’re so cute when you’re proud of me,” she chuckled.  
“Would you quit with the cute?” Erica pulled back for a moment, “I’m not a puppy or a child, you know.”  
Franky bit her lip down, shaking her head, “Well just because you’re cute doesn’t mean you’re not a fucking babe.”  
Erica laughed, “Good, I’m glad I’m a fucking babe,” she rolled her eyes, “You’re just lucky you can get away with anything tonight.”  
Franky grinned, “Anything, huh? I can’t wait to keep winning all these cases then,” she took a step closer to the Erica, closing the barely existing gap between their bodies.  
Erica sighed, “Now, now, don’t get cocky,” she replied.  
Franky shrugged, “Mm, I think I’m ready for my reward,” she mumbled.

Erica laughed, softly this time as she brushed a strand out of the younger woman’s eyes and behind her ears, “Then I’m ready to deliver,” she whispered and cupped a hand over Franky’s cheek before she pressed her lips against hers, quickly prying her mouth open as their practised a well-rehearsed dance for the umpteenth time. Both were hungry and their hands battled each other for dominance as they clawed at each other’s bodies. It was Erica who landed on top of Franky on the couch, which only made Franky laugh as she lay her head back on the arm of the couch and Erica put a knee between her legs, spreading them open as she planted a final kiss on Franky’s lips before she trailed down her neck whilst nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her trousers, pushing them down around Franky’s feet until she lifted her legs in the air and Erica stopped kissing her to pull the trousers off completely. She smiled at the sight of the woman before her and, wasting no time, pulled off her black brief’s also.

“Beautiful,” she mumbled as she laid her lips onto the other woman’s stomach a few times, whilst those nimble fingers spread themselves over Franky’s every fold before she bought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean, the taste making it impossible not to lowe her mouth further. She still found the scent of the younger woman intoxicating, which sometimes made it hard to concentrate on what she was doing but Erica’s hands in her hair always calmed her down, despite their tight grip. She remembered what she was doing and set her lips to work, quickly flicking her tongue out, teasing Franky only gently at first until she heard the other woman sigh and snarl as her fingers tightened more so in her hair and pushed her further in. Erica loved that feeling and she pulled Franky’s lips into her mouth, biting down gentle and sucking for a moment before she let go and worked her tongue over Franky’s clitoris once, then moving away before returning. She waited for another growl from above her before she chuckled to herself and really got her tongue to work, sucking the other woman’s clit into her mouth and massaging it with her tongue in circles before letting it go. It didn’t take long for Franky to reach her climax and Erica enjoyed watching, and tasting the brunette unravel before her. Franky’s hands reached down to Erica’s face and pulled her up to look at her, as both licked their own lips before smiling, satisfied.  
“Mm, I will definitely have to win more cases,” Franky mumbled, a smile on the corner of her lips.  
Erica laughed quickly, “You could lose and I’d still be proud, Franky.”  
Franky bit her lip, “Well then, I’ll just keep making you proud,” she whispered.


End file.
